Regresa a mi
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Perder el amor de tu vida es algo doloroso. Más si te ha dejado con una pequeña niña. ¿Que pasaría si Dios te diera una segunda oportunidad? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar todo por él? HHrD --TERMINADO--
1. Regresa a mí

_Bueno este song-fic esta basado en la versión en español de la canción Unbreak my heart - Toni Braxton. Se me ocurrio escribirlo cuando la estaba escuchando.._

_Espero que les guste, a mi me dio penita, es muy lindo.._

_En cierta forma esta dedicado a mi (no estoy depre por si acaso), ya que este 8 de mayo cumplo 15.. Ahora no los molesto más.._

_Recuerdo que ada de esto me pertenece.._

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**_ooooooooooooooo_**

**REGRESA A MI**

_**Regresa a mí **_

_**Quiéreme otra vez**_

Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana. Su mirada no reflejaba esa inteligencia, chispa y alegría como lo hacía años atrás. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza, vacío y odio.

_**No me abandones así**_

_**Hablando sola de ti**_

Harry…-dijo mientras tocaba el vidrio de su ventana. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el cristal y a lo lejos se divisaba la luna.

_**Ven y devuélveme al fin**_

_**La sonrisa que se fue**_

Un chico de verdes ojos revivió en sus recuerdos, su hermosa sonrisa llegaba hasta los rincones más ocultos de sus pensamientos. Aunque lo intentó ninguna sonrisa pudo salir de nuevo de su boca.

_**Una vez más**_

_**Tocar tu piel**_

_**Y hondo respirar**_

_**Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_

_Era su último año en Hogwarts. Su último Halloween. Los jardines estaban hermosamente decorados. Muchos alumnos habían salido tras el baile a los terrenos del colegio. Unos jugaban, otros platicaban y otros como Harry trataban de declararse._

_-Hermione…- al chico le costaba articular palabra. Estaban sentados bajó el gran árbol cerca del lago._

_-¿Si?-respondió la chica abrigándose. Hacía un poco de frío._

_-Toma-Harry le entregó su abrigo tapando sus hombros._

_-Gracias._

_-Herm. Esto es difícil para mí._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti._

_La chica esperaba esa frase hace años. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace unos 3 años. Todos los chismes y ataques recibidos por Rita Skeeter la hicieron recapacitar y aclarar a su corazón. Miró a su amigo a los ojos._

_-Yo también Harry_

_-¿De verdad?-el chico le tomo la mano- Perdón-agregó sacándola._

_-Si._

_-Herm, no sabes que tan feliz me hace escuchar eso._

_-Y tú no sabes cuan feliz me haces a mí._

_Harry se acercó a la chica, suavemente le tomó la cara y en un momento que quedó grabado por siempre en la memoria de ambos, se besaron, ese primer beso mágico. Al separarse ambos suspiraron._

Un trueno sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Por que Harry… Porque tuviste que dejarme. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

_**Borra el dolor**_

_**Que al irte me dio**_

**_Cuando te separaste de mí_**

_**Dime que si**_

_**Ya no quiero llorar**_

Sólo los llantos de la castaña se escuchaban en la habitación

¿Hermione estás bien?

Si Ginny, no te preocupes- la pelirroja se había ido a vivir con Hermione luego que salió de Hogwarts.

Hermy, por favor no llores. Me da mucha pena verte así.

De verdad no te preocupes. Siempre me pasa en esta fecha.

¿Quieres estar sola?

Sí-dijo la chica. La menor de los Weasley salió de la alcoba de su mejor amiga.

_**Regresa a mí**_

La ex prefecta se estiró en su cama y apretó fuertemente su puño. En su mano derecha se veía un hermoso anillo con dos piedras una color esmeralda y la otra color miel.

_**Extraño el amor que se fue**_

_**Extraño la dicha también**_

_**Quiero que vengas a mí**_

_**Y me vuelvas a querer**_

_Sus últimos días en Hogwarts fueron magníficos. Harry y ella llevaba casi 8 meses de pololeo. Ron había empezado a salir con Luna, la extravagante joven había comenzado a ser un poco más normal. Ya no llevaba todos sus artefactos y adornos por todo el cuerpo. _

_-Herm. Hagamos algo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vamos a Hogsmeade_

_-Harry, estoy estudiando, en unas horas tengo examen de Aritmancia._

_-Pero que más da. No te reprobarían ni aunque sacaras una T._

_-Pero faltar a un examen es una irresponsabilidad enorme._

_-Decimos que te sentiste terrible, y no saliste del baño hasta entrada la noche. _

_-No_

_-Por favor. Es nuestro último año. No nos pueden expulsar. En días estamos fuera del colegio._

_-Harry…_

_-Sabes que quieres. Vamos.- su novio la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a donde la bruja tuerta. _

_Al rato llegaron al sótano de Honeydukes, Harry la ayudó a salir y a escondidas entraron a la tienda. Para luego caminar tranquilamente por la calle._

_-¿Ves?_

_-Tenías razón._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?-le pasó su brazo por la cintura llevándola semi abrazada._

_-Hay que tener cuidado. Voldemort debe andar buscándote._

_-Es pleno día, lleno de gente y de pasar algo nos aparecimos a las afueras del castillo._

_Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero ese día era para relajarse. Estuvieron horas paseando y conversando._

_-Espérame aquí._

_-¿Para que?_

_-Ya verás- el chico entró a una tienda y a los minutos salió con un peluche que levitaba y lo llevaba como escondido tras su espalda. Pero el se veía sobre la cabeza de Harry._

_-¿A que fuiste?-preguntó Hermione haciéndose la tonta._

_-A preguntar unos precios_

_-¿En serio? Y para quien es el regalo_

_-Para la chica más maravillosa del colegio._

_-¿Quién¿Lavender?_

_-Dije la más maravillosa- la besó y le entregó el globo-peluche, un ramo de rosas que nunca se marchitan a no ser que uno lo pida y una pequeña cajita color rojo en forma de corazón._

_-¡Harry no debiste¿Pero por que?_

_-Por que te amo_

_-Yo también. Muchas gracias-dijo tras besarlo- ¿Pero que es esto?_

_La prefecta abrió la pequeña cajita roja y de ella salió un hermoso anillo de oro, con dos piedras entrelazadas, un tan verde como los ojos de Harry y otra tan marrón como los ojos de su novia._

_La chica lo puso de lado y claramente se distinguía:_

_**Herm: Por siempre te amaré. Harry**_

_Hermione abrió su boca impresionada. El chico tomó el anillo y luego su mano derecha. Le puso el anillo lentamente._

_-Hermione. Esto es una propuesta a largo plazo. Quiere decir que si te casarías conmigo- Harry miró a la chica a los ojos, rápidamente agregó- Sólo que no ahora, si no en un par de años, porque ambos tenemos sueños y no quiero estropear los tuyos, se- pero la joven no lo dejó terminar se abalanzó sobre él._

_-Harry te esperaría por toda la eternidad si fuese necesario._

_**No puedo más**_

_**Si tu no estas**_

_**Tienes que llegar**_

_**Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado**_

Hermione tomó su anillo, jamás se lo había sacado, y jamás lo haría. Toco las piedras y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras más lágrimas salían de ellos.

_-Bienvenidos a la fiesta de graduación de la clase del '97.- la profesora McGonnagal dejaba entrar a la gran multitud que aplaudía y vitoreaba con emoción._

_-¡Ron¿Has visto a Harry?_

_-No, no estaba en la sala común._

_-Necesito encontrarlo_

_Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro buscando a su novio. La chica llevaba un hermoso vestido color púrpura, dos tirantes que lo sujetaban y una bella caída hasta más abajo de sus rodillas. Su cabello más controlado que nunca y recogido en un tomate dejaba caer unos pequeños rizos._

_-Daremos un tiempo a nuestra Premio Anual: la señorita Hermione Jane Granger._

_Todos sus compañeros rompieron en aplausos. La chica un poco angustiada subió al escenario. Todos la miraban expectantes._

_-Buenas noches a todos. Quiero ocupar este tiempo concedido para darles mi visión de las cosas. Estos 7 años han sido para nosotros más difíciles que para ninguna otra generación. Nos hemos tenido que enfrentar reiteradas veces a los mayores peligros que atacan a nuestra comunidad. Y la mayoría estamos aquí. Quiero recordar a los que han luchado junto a nosotros, pero que el destino ha decidido no dejarlos estar presentes.- todo el colegio quedó mudo. Esos dolorosos recuerdos incluso afectaban a los Slytherins, muchos de los cuales eran hijos de los que causaban tanto dolor- Quiero recordar a Neville Longbottom que no tan sólo enfrentó alguna vez a sus amigos, si no que también los defendió y no tan sólo a ellos- Draco Malfoy bajó la cabeza._

_El rubio chico se puso en contra de su padre luego que esté mando a matar a su madre. En una de las batallas del año anterior, Lucius Malfoy mandó la maldición asesina a su propio hijo, pero esta fue intervenida por Neville, el cual murió._

_-También recordar a Parvati Patil, gran compañera, amiga y hermana- los Gryffindors, Lavender y Padma esbozaron una débil sonrisa.- Cho Chang, excelente buscadora, rompecorazones y Ravenclaw- Marietta había sido invitada a la fiesta, la chica soltó un gran suspiro.- Justin Finn-Fletchey, muchas veces en contra de todo, gran luchador será recordado por siempre; y Pansy Parkinson que logró distinguir el bien del mal ayudando a muchas personas. Yo creo que esta noche debemos pasarla bien, debemos divertirnos, no por nosotros, si no por el sacrificio de nuestros amigos y compañeros. Y debemos aprender de ellos, de su valentía, inteligencia, esfuerzo y astucia para lograr todas las metas de nuestras vidas, para que así todo por lo cual lucharon no sea en vano. Muchas gracias._

_Nunca se habían escuchado tanto aplausos, gritos y llantos juntos. Hermione había logrado tocar el corazón de cada uno de ellos y ella lo sabía._

_-Estuvo hermoso_

_-¡Harry llegaste!_

_-No creerías que me perdería tu discurso y nuestro baile_

_-Por supuesto que no_

_-Estaba preparando algo._

_-Ah_

_-Me hiciste ver las cosas mucho más claras. Realmente. Ahora se porque tengo que hacer lo que debo hacer.- el chico le había contado todo sobre la profecía._

_-Harry no pienses en eso. Pasémoslo bien_

_-OK…_

_Poco a poco la pista de baile se fue llenando, todos se acercaban y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de los Alley's boys, el nuevo éxito de los Cuarenta Magistrales._

_La noche comenzó a acabar, al día siguiente el año escolar terminaría. Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres. Estaba hermosa. Decorada con tonos rojos y cafés._

_-Acompáñame- se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a una de las ventanas, donde había un telescopio.- Mira por ahí._

_Harry hizo un movimiento de varita y cientos de estrellas cayeron del cielo formando una: H & H_

_Esa noche se quedaron dormidos mirando las estrellas._

Su vida cada vez se convirtió más y más oscura, todo era monótono, una rutina completa. Iba al trabajo, escribía los artículos para el Profeta, llegaba a su casa, cenaba y se acostaba a dormir.

La causa de su infelicidad había permitido la paz que el mundo mágico tanto anhelaba.

_**No me abandones así**_

_**Hablando sola de ti**_

_**Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos**_

_Era un día muy frío, habían pasado varios meses desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. Gryffindor y Slytherin ganaron la copa, por primera vez en todos los años de escuela que había un empate entre las casas._

_Ambos vivían en Londres, con los ahorros de Harry habían comprado un departamento cerca del Callejón Diagon._

_Harry estaba en la Escuela para Aurores y Hermione estudiando Periodismo y Regulación de las normas mágicas. Se levantaron temprano para ir a estudiar._

_Al llegar el lugar era un caos inmenso, todos corrían como locos, ambos entraron y cruzaron el portal._

_Los mortifagos atacaban el Callejón y a todos los magos en él._

_Lupin, Dumbledore, los Weasley y otros aurores y miembros de la Orden se encontraban ahí._

_Harry buscó a su enemigo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Alguien familiar se cruzó en su camino: Colagusano. El chico lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo tiró contra una pared._

_-Dime donde esta Voldemort_

_-Harry, cuidado con la varita-respondió temeroso_

_-Donde esta tu amo_

_-Es…ta… en los subterráneos. Quiere asesinar muggles_

_-Maldita sea. ¡Desmaius!-el animago cayó al suelo_

_Harry corrió saliendo del lugar y le avisó a Dumbledore. Hermione lo siguió._

_**Borra el dolor**_

_**Que al irte me dio**_

**_Cuando te separaste de mí_**

_-Amor ¿Qué haces?_

_-Voy contigo_

_-Es muy peligroso. Hermione tú te quedas_

_-No, iré contigo._

_-Cariño no estoy para berrinches. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte._

_-Y yo no puedo arriesgarme a perderte a ti._

_-Chicos ¿A dónde van?-Ron había llegado, tenía magulladuras en la cara._

_-Harry va a buscar a Voldemort._

_-Voy con ustedes._

_-¡No!-Harry dio un grito- Ninguno irá es muy peligroso._

_-Los dos iremos Harry-Ron avanzó un paso- No puedes impedirlo_

_-Agr.… - el chico de la cicatriz se puso a correr seguido de su novia y su mejor amigo._

_Bajaron por el subterráneo y los muggles estaban igual de escandalizados que los brujos. Más mortifagos los atacaban. Los metros estaban todos parados. Harry bajó por la línea del tren y la siguió. Al final de ella se encontraba Lord Voldemort con Malfoy y Lestrange._

_-Sabía que vendrías._

_-No podía perderme parte de la diversión._

_-Harry, Harry, esto para ti no será divertido. ¡Crucio!_

_-¡Protego!_

_-Hagamos todo más corto, déjame matarte y todo acabará.- Voldemort cada vez estaba más cerca._

_-Todo acabará para ti._

_Ambos se enfrascaron en la más cruda pelea. Harry lanzaba a Voldemort por los aires, Voldemort lo hacía de vuelta. El mago tenebroso sangraba por sus ojos y por las fosas que tenía por nariz._

_Ron y Hermione peleaban contra Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. Y ayudaban a Harry cada vez que podían. _

_De pronto un trozo de cemento cayó sobre ambos mortifagos. Voldemort había quedado sólo en la batalla, pero los chicos sabían que esa pelea debía ser terminada sólo por Harry. Voldemort le quitó a Harry la varita, el chico trataba de defenderse mientras que Voldemort lo insultaba y se burlaba de él._

_Hermione corrió donde su novio, lo besó mientras que con una mano le ponía su propia varita en la mano del chico, la apretó fuertemente y dijo:_

_-"Une podere"- la varita tiritó. Harry apuntó a su enemigo._

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- el rayo verde le pegó de lleno en el torso a Voldemort el mago cayó al suelo, Harry también lo hizo._

_-¡Harry!-los chicos se acercaron a su amigo- Lo lograste venciste a Voldemort-sentenció Ron_

_-Harry ¿Qué ocurre?- el moreno sacó su mano del estomago, este estaba lleno de sangre una de las caídas le había producido la herida._

_-Herm. No lo lograré._

_-Harry, si lo harás, espera ya están por llegar-la chica apretaba la herida mientras que unas lágrimas le salían a pesar que se esforzaba por sonreír._

_-Te amo, siempre te esperaré._

_-Yo también, pero no lo digas parece despedida._

_-Lo es. Gracias Ron, por todo, eres un verdadero amigo.- Harry se acercó y besó a su novia._

_El beso buscaba un último respiro, un último recuerdo, una última caricia. _

_-¿Harry?-Hermione movía al chico bruscamente, se había dejado caer en sus brazos.- Harry… Harry… No, quédate conmigo, por favor, no me abandones, regresa a mí. Por favor- se puso sobre su novio y lo abrazó mientras el llanto fluía por sus ojos. Harry Potter había muerto._

_**Regresa a mi ¡Oh baby!**_

_**Dime que me quieres**_

_**Regresa a mi, mi vida.**_

_**Sin ti sabes que no puedo**_

Hermione se aferró de una almohada mientras lloraba, ese día se cumplían tres meses de la muerte de Harry. Poco a poco el sueño la venció.

Un hermoso lugar, a un costado una cascada que guiaba a un hermoso río. Al otro un gran bosque lleno de pajarillos, mariposas y flores, y entremedio una gran casa. Un hombre de pelo azabache estaba sentado en una roca, el sujeto estaba vestido de blanco.

Hermione se miró a si misma, llevaba un hermoso vestido, como el de su graduación pero con el mismo color blanco. Se acerco a la persona.

¿Harry?

Hermione… Te estaba esperando.

La chica corrió y lo besó como si jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_**No me abandones así**_

_**Hablando sola de ti**_

_**Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos **_

Te amo…

Yo también a ti…

Harry ¿Estoy muerta?

No, sólo es una forma de comunicarme…

Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme…

No lo haré, alguien te hará compañía…

¿Vendrás tú cada noche?

No, en seis meses alguien llegará a tu vida. A la nuestra.

¿Harry? A que te refieres con seis… ¿Estoy embarazada?-el chico sonrió.

Así es. Tendrás a alguien que te recuerde a mí todos los días Herm.

¡Pero como me vas a dejar sola!

No lo haré. Conocerás a alguien que te ame tanto como yo.

Harry, yo te amo a ti.

Y también lo amarás a él. Debes ser feliz continuar con tu vida, recuerda lo que dijiste el día de nuestro baile. Que el sacrificio que ellos hicieron no sea en vano. No permitas que mi muerte sea en vano.

La chica lo miró, cuanto extrañaba esa verde y profunda mirada. Lo besó nuevamente.

No lo será…

**FIN**


	2. One sweet day

_**Bueno este song-fic esta basado en la canción "One Sweet Day" de Mariah Carey y Boyz II Men... Por querer hacer una continuación comenzé a buscar la canción, veo el video y el ritmo me tinco, busco la letra y era perfecta... Las traducciones están hechas en base, para que calze con el fic, tal vez no encuentren la traducción textual..**_

_**Espero que les guste, es una buena continuación..**_

_**Dedicado a mi primito, el Milenco... Por su cumpleaños que fue el 29 de mayo, ese día lo escribí.. Te quiero mi niñito... esperame allá arriba..**_

**_Aviso: _**

Las cursivas negras son la **_cancion_**

Las frases entre son las traducciones

Las frases entre "" son lo que dice Harry. Ojo, Hermione no lo escucha pero él si a ella

Las cursivas son el _pasado_

Letra normal el presente

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

****

**ONE SWEET DAY**

Un rayo de luz golpeó la cara de la castaña. Temerosa abrió los ojos, se acercó a la ventana donde había estado llorando la noche anterior, un hermoso arco iris se divisaba en el horizonte. El hermoso que había tenido la hizo sonreír.

Todo tan blanco, puro y con una inmensa paz, tocó su vientre, abrió los ojos súbitamente.

………………………

Ron contesta…- Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, desde el teléfono solo se escuchaba un "bip".- Por favor…

¿Aló?- la somnolienta voz del pelirrojo sonó a través del auricular.

Estoy embarazada

¿Qué!

Estoy esperando un bebé

¡Hermione! Como pudiste hacerle esto a Harry y después de tan poco tiempo.

¡Ron! Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas… Es de Harry. Tengo tres meses.

Entonces… ¿Cómo no se cuidaron!

¿Crees que me importa no haberlo hecho?... Tendré un hijo con Harry¿Cómo podría ser más feliz?- unas lágrimas aparecieron, muchas eran de alegría.

Lo siento

No te preocupes… Nos veremos en la tarde.

Cortó la llamada. Guardo el celular en la cartera, mientras salía de la clínica. Tendría un hijo con Harry, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba el cielo. Acarició su anillo, sin saber que alguien la miraba desde allí.

"Hermione…"- la chica se reflejaba en una verde mirada.

_**Sorry I never told you**_

_Lo siento no haberte dicho_

_  
**All I wanted to say**_

_Todo lo que quería decir_

"Cuantas cosas pude haberte dicho… Cuantas cosas pude haber dejado de lado por ti…"

_-Hermione…_

_-¿Si?- la pareja llevaba sólo 2 semanas pololeando._

_-¿Porque me cuesta tanto decirlo?- dijo en un fuerte tono mientras apretaba su puño._

_-Harry ¿Qué ocurre?- el chico la miró a los ojos._

_-Es que no se porque me cuesta decir lo que siento…_

_-¿Lo que sientes?_

_-Si… yo… ehmm… te quiero…._

_-¡Harry!- una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Yo también te quiero._

****

_**And now it's too late to hold you**_

_Y ahora es demasiado tarde para sostenerte_

_  
**'cause you've flown away**_

_Porque yo me he ido lejos_

_  
**So far away**_

_Demasiado lejos_

"Ya es muy tarde ¿verdad? Ya me he ido de tu lado, y te he dejado con una carga que te traerá tristezas y alegrías"- dijo cabizbajo- "No era tiempo de irme"

****

_**Never had I imagined**_

_Nunca pude imaginar_

_**  
Living without your smile**_

_Vivir sin tu sonrisa_

_-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Me encantaría haberte visto recibir la noticia. Aunque ya lo sabías claro está…_

_-Harry… ¿Te das cuenta que este es nuestro primer apartamento?_

_-Si, me he dado cuenta- respondió algo irónico._

_-Cuando nos casemos ¿compraremos una casa?_

_-Yo creo, tener niños en departamentos no es muy seguro._

_Hermione rió, no había pensado en niños tan pronto._

_-Así que ya quieres tener hijos ¿Y cuántos se podría saber?_

_-No sé… unos ¿8?_

_-¡8¿Acaso me viste cara de coneja?- ambos rieron ante el comentario._

_-No, pero me encantaría vivir en el campo, con muchos niños jugando…_

_-Si tú estás ahí, también me gustaría…_

Lastima que no es así…

****

_**Feeling and knowing you hear me**_

_Sintiendo y sabiendo que tú me escuchas_

_**  
It keeps me alive**_

_Me mantiene viva_

_**  
Alive**_

_Viva_

No nos dejarás solos ¿verdad?

"Nunca…"

No podría lograrlo sin ti presente…

"No te preocupes, ahí estaré…"

****

_**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**_

_Y yo se que me estás brillando desde el cielo_

_  
**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_Como muchos amigos que perdimos en el camino  
_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_Y yo se que eventualmente estaremos juntos_

_  
**One sweet day**_

_Un dulce día_

_  
**Eventually we'll sing in heaven**_

_Eventualmente cantaremos en el cielo_

Se que estás ahí Harry…- Hermione respiraba profundamente el aire que estaba a su alrededor. Había decidido sentarse en una banca cerca de la clínica. Unos árboles se movían de un lado a otro, al igual que las nubes en el cielo.- ¿Por qué¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

"Espérame mi niña… Algún día, estarás conmigo"

………………………

Hermione había llegado a la casa de su amigo. Tocó el timbre, el Weasley la abrió inmediatamente.

Te estaba esperando- dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias…

¿Cómo has estado?

Mejor, feliz… Con miedo…

¿Por?

Por tener que enfrentar todo sola… Tengo mis estudios, una casa… Harry me dejó dinero, pero aún así… Que mi bebé crezca sin un padre, me da miedo…

Herm, no te preocupes. Conocerás a alguien…

Lo sé y eso también me asusta…

¿Por Harry?

No, el mismo me lo dijo… Estoy asustada de no poder querer a esa persona.

¿Harry te lo dijo?

Hace unos días tuve un sueño. Harry estaba en él. Me dijo que conocería a alguien y que estaba embarazada. Por eso me hice una prueba muggle y luego me atendí con un médico para estar segura.

¿Harry se comunicó contigo a través de un sueño?

Sí y me dijo que no sería la única vez.

Si fuera un muggle, no te creería.

……………………

Los días pasaron, Hermione había comenzado a trabajar. Lo decidió de esa manera, ya que era lo mejor para mantenerse distraída, pero el volver todos los días al departamento le traía innumerables recuerdos, especialmente la moteada muralla.

_Habían decidido pintar el departamento para que se viera más bonito._

_-Crema…_

_-Amarillo_

_-Harry ¿Cómo vas a pintar el living amarillo?_

_-¿Cómo lo vas a pintar crema? Tiene que tener color_

_-Pero es demasiado fuerte- Hermione se acercó a la muralla y comenzó a raspar los trozos sueltos de pintura._

_-¿Hermione?...- dijo Harry en un tono algo melódico_

_-¿Sí?- respondió sin abandonar la vista de lo que hacía._

_-Mira…_

_-¿Qué?- una mancha color amarillo cayó sobre su ropa. Harry le había lanzado encima pintura. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- ¡Clamp! ahora sobre la cara._

_-Ja ja ja ja ja…_

_-Si, sí, mira que chistoso- respondió escupiendo- Haber si te hace tanta gracia- tomo el tarro y lo dio vuelta sobre la cabeza del chico._

_-¡Hermione Jane Granger!- la chica salió arrancando perseguida por Harry que llevaba una brocha llena de pintura._

_-¡Harry! No, ya te dije que pintaríamos crema…_

_-Lo haríamos si no hubieras tirado toda la pintura sobre mi cabeza- Hermione río.- No te escaparás, te llegará la misma dosis._

_-¡A no! Eso si que no…_

_-¿Qué no?- Harry ocurrió y la abrazo dejando completamente sucia, ambos cayeron sobre la pared._

_-Harry… Te quiero_

_-Yo también te quiero… pintada- y le lanzó el resto de pintura, fuertes carcajadas se escucharon en la habitación. Se separaron y miraron el desastre._

_-Creo que es un buen color- en la muralla se veía una clara mezcla de tonos._

Hermione…- una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina. Tras la muerte de Harry, el ministerio le había dado la jefatura del Departamento de Regulación y control de las Criaturas mágicas. Allí logró insertar el proyecto de la P.E.D.D.O sólo que a gran escala y acogiendo muchas más criaturas. Luego de la caída de Voldemort la esclavitud comenzó a verse de peor manera.

Pase…- una rubia cabellera entró- ¡Hola Draco!

¿Cómo has estado?- el Slytherin había terminado sus estudios de Auror, estaba en la generación de Harry.

Bien, con nuevas noticias.

¿Qué pasó?- ambos se habían hecho muy amigos.

Estoy esperando un bebé de Harry- Hermione esperaba una felicitación, pero nada sucedió, Draco se quedó con la cabeza gacha y un poco nervioso- ¿Qué ocurre?

Nada… nada.

¿Por qué te pusiste así?

Bueno, es que yo no esperaba nada… pero… venía para invitarte a salir…

¡Oh, Draco! De verdad perdóname… Pero es que no sabía.- Hermione asimiló las cosas- ¿Pero porque…?

Porque no era para invitarte a almorzar, quería que tu y yo… bueno, que ambos… saliéramos…

¿En una cita?- preguntó temerosa, el chico asintió.

Pero no ahora, si no quieres, claro. No quiero aprovecharme, se que pasas por un momento triste. Pero… me gustas.

Draco…

No respondas nada. Ya se cuál es tu respuesta.

_-¡Pero como me vas a dejar sola!_

_-No lo haré. Conocerás a alguien que te ame tanto como yo._

Las palabras de Harry retumbaron en sus oídos.

Me encantaría salir contigo- respondió.

…………………

Las semanas pasaron. Draco y Hermione habían comenzado a formalizar su relación. El chico estaba muy dedicado a las cosas que tenía que ver con el nuevo bebé. Poco a poco se le estaba notando a Hermione.

Su amiga, aunque le costó bastante limar las asperezas.

La chica por primera vez se sentía feliz en mucho tiempo. Pero no era lo mismo que con Harry.

****

_**Darling I never showed you**_

_Cariño nunca te he demostrado_

_  
**Assumed you'd always be there**_

_Asumiendo que tu siempre estarías ahí_

No es lo mismo…- se repetía todos los días la chica.

Nunca pensó que estaría metida en esa situación, siempre se imagino con el ojiverde formando una familia. Pero las cosas eran distintas, él había muerto. Y ahora estaba con una persona que en verdad la quería.

****

****

**_And I took your presence for granted_**

_Y subestime tu presencia_

_  
**But I always cared**_

_Pero siempre me preocupé_

_  
**And I miss the love we shared**_

_Y extraño el amor que compartimos_

Por que te extraño tanto… Porque no puedo querer a Draco como a ti…

"Porque no es lo mismo"- Harry sabía que era lo mejor para ella, estar con Draco, significaba un padre para su hijo, y una compañía para la mujer que amaba.

****

_**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**_

_Y yo se que me estás brillando desde el cielo  
_

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_Como mucho amigos que perdimos en el camino_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_Y yo se que eventualmente estaremos juntos_

_  
**One sweet day**_

_Un dulce día_

_  
**Eventually we'll sing in heaven**_

_Eventualmente cantaremos en el cielo_

"Pero ya estaremos juntos, no te preocupes"

Hermione lloraba sobre su cama. Sólo quería olvidar todo, volver al pasado. Defender a Harry. Porque se le pasó por la mente que el tendría que pelear solo. Porque lo abandono en la batalla, debió pelear junto a él y vencer a Voldemort ella si hubiese sido necesario.

¡Por que!- gritó tapándose la boca con la almohada.

****

_**Although the sun will never shine the same**_

_Aunque el sol nunca brillará de igual manera_

_  
**I'll always look to a brighter day**_

_Siempre miraré a un día brillante_

"Como me duele verte llorar, Herm… por favor, estoy bien aquí arriba"

¿Porque?-dijo entre sollozos por innumerable vez.

****

****

**_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_**

_Señor, yo sé que cuando me recuesto a dormir_

**You will always listen as I pray**

Tú siempre me estarás escuchando al orar

Se que estás bien arriba, Harry. Siempre te esperaré… Espero que tu hagas lo mismo por mí- los párpados le pesaban. Cerró los ojos.

…………………

DING-DONG… Hermione despertó ya era de noche, tenía una cena con Draco. Se paró rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

¿No estás lista?

Me quede dormida, enseguida vuelvo- la chica se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Espera…

¿Qué ocurre?- Draco se puso de rodillas y abrió una caja con un bello anillo que tenía una piedra color azul. Hermione cerró los ojos, lo que más temía se iba a hacer realidad.

Cásate conmigo.

_-¡Pero como me vas a dejar sola!_

_-No lo haré. Conocerás a alguien que te ame tanto como yo._

Ambas frases retumbaron nuevamente en sus oídos.

Sí- dijo en un susurro. El rubio saltó, la abrazó y la besó.

………………………

El día estaba un poco nublado, habían pasado dos meses desde que estaba comprometida. Caminó entre muchos nombres buscandolo. De pronto lo vio. Era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, después del funeral.

__

****

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**1980 – 1998**_

_**A nuestro querido novio, amigo, y salvador. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.**_

****

**__**

**__**

Se sentó en el césped. Acarició la lápida llena deflores. Mucha gente iba a verlo.

Harry, sólo hago lo que tú me has dicho. Se que no amo a Malfoy, lo quiero, pero más allá de eso no- la chica comenzó a llorar.- No quiero casarme con él. No quiero hacerlo sufrir, pero mi hijo debe tener un padre.

"Cuanto daría yo por estar contigo"

Te amo Harry. Nos faltó tiempo ¿verdad?

"Demasiado"

8 años no fueron suficientes.

"Para nada"

Hermione se miró su mano derecha, en su dedo estaba el anillo de Harry, y en su mano izquierda el de Malfoy.

Nunca pudimos llegar a ser novios- dijo con un tono anhelante mientras suspiraba.- Creo que tendré que dejarte ir.

"Lo sé"

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones. Se sacó el anillo con un poco de fuerza y lo puso sobre la lápida, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre él.

Te amo Harry. Ayer, hoy y por siempre- se agachó y besó su nombre.

****

_**Sorry I never told you**_

_Lo siento no haberte dicho_

_  
**All I wanted to say**_

_Todo lo que quería decir_

"Yo también Hermione… Yo también"


	3. My inmortal

Debido a que a varios les gusto, decidi hacer una continuación... Espero no defraudarlos y no crean que soy tan mala, haber si cambian de opinión luego de esto... Fue un verdadero trabajo encontrar la canción, a pesar de que esta se ajusta en cierta manera, no es como yo quería.. Pero es lo que hay..

La canción es "My Inmortal" (Hermosa, la adoro!) de Evanescence, por supuesto.. Y al igual que la vez pasado arregle ciertas partes para que estuviera más acorde, por lo cual la traducción no es literal.

Pueden encontrar ciertas fallas debido a que estaba impaciente por subirla, así que perdonenme, si la quieren editada me avisan y se las envio..

Hago incapie en que nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la historia..

Les recuerdo que las "" son lo que habla Harry (Herm no escucha) 

_Espero que les guste, es una buena continuación.._

_**Dedicado al Milen.. Te kelo mucho!**_

**_Disfruten la lectura.._**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**My Inmortal**

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí_

**_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

_Sofocado por todos mis miedos infantiles_

"No entiendo por que no puedo descansar"- Harry estaba sentado mirando todo lo que ocurría- "Es tan duro poder verte Hermione y no poder tocarte, siempre temí no estar contigo, y aquí me tienes… Esperándote como un tonto mientras Draco esta a tu lado"

****

****

_**And if you have to leave**_

_Y si tienes que irte_

Nunca quise que te fueras, Harry- una castaña estaba estirada en el cementerio hablando hacia el cielo. A su lado había un coche.

"Lo sé"

****

I wish that you would just leave

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

**_  
'cause your presence still lingers here_**

_Porque tu presencia todavía se mantiene aquí_

**_  
And it won't leave me alone_**

_Y no me dejará sola_

Se que me acompañas mi vida. Lily está hermosa Harry. Se que la has visto¿Por qué no me visitas?

"Por mi lo haría mi vida, pero no es tan simple"- Harry bajó la cabeza- "Nuestra niña está preciosa, se que Malfoy hará un buen trabajo"

Hacia seis meses que se había casado, a los tres tuvo a su pequeña hija, con castaña cabellera y unos intensos ojos verdes. Cuando la bebé abrió los ojitos por primera vez, Hermione no puedo dejar de llorar, le recordaban tanto a Harry. Draco le había dado el apellido: Liliana Jane Malfoy. Los tres vivían en un hermoso apartamento cerca de la antigua casa de Hermione, la chica había decidido mudarse y así poder estar más tranquila.

_La iglesia estaba decorada con hermoso tonos marfil y amarillos, muchos tulipanes y rosas se veían en los rincones, y un rubio novio esperaba ansioso a su prometida en el altar._

_-¿Por qué demora tanto?- masculló mientras disimuladamente miraba a su padrino de boda._

_-No lo sé, tal vez se arrepintió._

_-Cállate Weasley, no sé porque todavía no entiendes que he cambiado._

_-Por el sólo hecho de que sigas llamándome Weasley y no Ron._

_-Lo siento… ¡Ahí viene!_

_La marcha nupcial resonó en toda la habitación, lentamente una chica entraba al lugar, los invitados se pararon, entre ellos estaba los Weasley, Ginny y algunos compañeros de colegio, además de los profesores de Hogwarts. Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido color crema, arriba apretado, pero al llegar a su estomago, caía delicadamente disminuyendo lo notoriedad de su embarazo. Llevaba fuertemente apretado el brazo de su padre._

_-Tranquila hija… _

_-Lo estoy- dijo, aunque sonó a cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad._

_La ceremonia dio a lugar, nadie interrumpió, a gran pesar de la novia. De pronto la gran pregunta._

_-Draco Malfoy¿Aceptas a Hermione Granger, como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto_

_-Y tú Hermione Granger¿Aceptas a Harry Potter, como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-¿Perdón?- la chica no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, quien pudo ser tan cruel y decirle que le preguntaran aquello._

_-Que si aceptas a Draco Malfoy, como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe…_

_-Yo… acepto._

_Nunca le había costado tanto responder una pregunta, miles de sentimientos atacaban su corazón en ese momento._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_Estas heridas no sanaran_

_**  
This pain is just too real**_

_Este dolor es tan real_

Si supieras el dolor que me hace ver esos ojos verdes. A Ron le pasa lo mismo.

"La he visto, lo sé"- el chico sonrió- "Desde que nació no has podido controlar su cabello"

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_Cuando llorabas yo te limpiaba todas tus lágrimas_

**_  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

_Cuando gritabas yo peleaba todos tus miedos_

**_  
And I held your hand through all of these years_**

_Y sujetaba tu mano a través de esos años_

**_  
But you still have all of me_**

_Pero tú aún tienes todo lo mío_

¿Quién estarás conmigo ahora?

"Malfoy"

Él no es tú.

_Un llanto despertó a Harry en medio de la noche, vió a su lado y ahí estaba, Hermione moviéndose de un lado a otro, sudando y llorando._

_-¿Herm? Herm, despierta- suavemente la meció- Cariño¡despierta!_

_La chica pegó un saltó y se abrazó del ojiverde sin parar de llorar._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Una pesadilla. Voldemort mataba a mis padres, Harry…_

_-No te preocupes, ellos están bien._

_-¿Y sí lo está haciendo ahora?_

_Harry limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó muy fuerte._

_-Mañana a primera hora, pediré un par de aurores para que vayan a vigilar. Ahora duerme- acarició su cara y su cabello haciéndola dormir._

Malfoy me quiere, pero te necesito a ti.

****

_**You used to captivate me**_

_Tú solías cautivarme_

_**  
By your resonating light**_

_Con tu luz resonante_

_**  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás_

**_  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

_Tu cara acecha todos mis sueños placenteros_

**_  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

_Tu voz atrapa toda la sanidad en mí_

La primera vez que te vi, sentí que todo saldría bien, todo tan brillante e iluminado, me inspiraba una paz inmensa, Harry… Pero ahora…

"Saldrá bien, Herm, no te des por vencida"

Ahora estoy amarrada a alguien que no amo, por darle un mejor futuro a nuestra hija. Tengo que ser infeliz por que me abandonaste.

"Hermione, no digas eso"- unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

Porque quisiste hacerte el héroe…

"Sabes que debía hacerlo"

Los ojos de la castaña se ponían cristalinos.

Lo siento, Harry- comenzó a secarse las lágrimas- No quise decir esas cosas. ¡Por Dios¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

"Así nos tocó"

Verte en mis sueños me da tranquilidad y seguridad. Por favor, si pudiera verte otra vez.- se sentó y tomó el anillo sobre la lápida, lo miró y acarició.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_He intentado demasiado decirme que tú te has ido_

**_  
But though you're still with me_**

_Pero pensar que todavía estás conmigo_

**_  
I've been alone all along_**

_He estado sola todo el tiempo_

Todavía no puedo comprender que te has ido… Se que estás conmigo, pero me siento sola. Draco sólo es un apoyo moral, pero necesito un pilar, alguien que me haga de bastón, para mí él no lo es.

"Herm, debes intentar comprenderlo"

Me siento culpable, mis pensamientos son crueles, debería estar agradecida. Salvaste el mundo en el cual tu hija vivirá.- Hermione se puso de pie y arropó a su niña- Vamos linda, debes ir a ver a papi.

"Aquí estoy"- dijo en un susurro. Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí_

"¡Por que me mantienen aquí!"- Harry pateaba el suelo. No podía entender porque lo torturaban de esa manera, ver a Hermione sufrir con alguien que no ama, como otro tipo toma a su hija, ver la vida de sus amigos y como disfrutan.- "¿Me están castigando?- una brisa rozó su mejillas.

"¿De verdad sufres?"- una suave voz de mujer resonó

"Demasiado"

"Sólo una oportunidad se te será entregada. Aprovéchala"

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_Estas heridas no sanaran_

Harry, cuanto daría porque volvieras… Pero es imposible.

****

****

****

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase _**

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

El suelo retumbó, Harry sintió su cuerpo algo pesado, le costaba respirar, se apretó su estomago necesitaba aire, necesitaba ayuda.

"Ayu…ayu…"- cayó desmayado.

Un hermoso anillo con una piedra verde y otra miel se elevó y una brillante luz comenzó a hacerse nítida dejando la forma de un hombre. El chico se levantó, todo estaba oscuro, era un cementerio, bajó su vista.

__

__

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**1980 – 1998**_

_**A nuestro querido novio, amigo, y salvador. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.**_

**__**

**__**

_**  
**_

Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, miró sus mano, tocó su frente no había cicatriz alguna.

"No puede ser… No puede…"- se paró y corrió buscando un baño, abrió la puerta de un empujón. Se paró en frente del espejo.

El reflejo mostraba a un chico de pelo castaño, alto y delgado, labios finos y nariz afilada, se tocó la cara y lanzó un grito, no podía ser. Se levantó el flequillo de su cabellera, bajo ella no había ninguna marca, la tocó anonadado. Se acercó cada vez más al espejo, donde pudo divisar lo único que no había cambiado. Unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes.

"Estoy de vuelta"


	4. Volvemos a Caer

_**Bueno esta continuación me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, por fin veremos algo bonito, dependiendo si les gusta la continuo, aunque igual lo haré, porque ya me dio la cuestión con este fic, tengo un perfecto desenlace, espero que les guste..**_

**_La canción es "Volvemos a Caer" - No me acuerdo... No me acuerdo del nombre del canatante, lo siento, buscaria en google, pero me da lata.. jajaja... La canción la tocaban en Destinos Cruzados y el otro día me acorde de la teleserie y de pronto la canción llegó calza en cierta manera.._**

_**Dedicado al Milen.. Te kelo mucho!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura..**_

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**VOLVEMOS A CAER**

OoooO

_**Sigo pensando en alguna salida**_

OoooO

Harry pasó toda esa noche pensando e ingeniando la forma de salir de esa. Logró escapar múltiples veces de Voldemort cuando pequeño, incluso lo mató siendo adulto. Pero esto era demasiado complicado. Era otra persona. No podía llegar al mundo mágico y decir: "Soy Harry Potter, reencarne en este cuerpo". Todos se volverían locos y destruiría todo lo ya formado. Pero… le estaban dando una ÚLTIMA oportunidad. Una última oportunidad de estar con su hija, una última oportunidad de estar con Hermione, una última oportunidad de ser feliz.

OoooO

_**Nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida**_

_**  
Un beso la fuera a cambiar**_

OoooO

Un simple beso en su lápida y el verdadero amor de Hermione había logrado darle a Harry una esperanza, pero ahora estaba liado y no hallaba la salida. Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro.

-Debo cambiar mi nombre. Si eso tendré que hacer- el chico pensaba nombres y los murmuraba, corrigiéndose a si mismo las tonteras que pensaba- Me gusta Mathew. Ese será, pero mi apellido.

Un nombre, necesitaba un nombre. Uno que diera pistas, que llamara la atención, que una persona inteligente como Hermione pudiera descubrirlo. O tal vez algo más simple, que lleve a las personas notar el único detalle que se mantenía en su cuerpo.

-¡GREEN! Mathew Daniel Green.

OoooO

_**Sigo pensando en alguna salida**_

OoooO

_**SssssssssssS**_

Al despertar tuvo que ir a su antiguo departamento necesitaba ciertas cosas que utilizaría, saco cosas indispensables, como la vieja capa de su padre, unos cuantos papeles, unas fotos de él con Hermione y Ron y su llave de Gringotts. Cuando se disponía a abandonar su habitación, algo llamó su atención. Su varita. No podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran si la llevaba, tampoco a que lo tildaran de ladrón, con el dilema se demoró un poco, pero optó por llevársela.

Guardó las cosas en una maleta y fue al banco mágico. El poder pisar nuevamente el Callejón Diagon se sintió en casa. Camino un poco y de pronto chocó con un roja cabellera. En el suelo cayó un gran baúl que tiritaba constantemente. Se afirmó la cabeza.

-¡Ron!- dijo regañándolo mientras se sobaba la frente- Fíjate por donde vas- agregó sin mirarlo.

El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando, no entendía como ese extraño lo conocía y le hablaba con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Perdón¿Te conozco?- el ojiverde abrió los ojos mientras seguía mirando el suelo. Lo miró.

-Te confundí, lo siento.

-No lo hiciste, me llamo Ron. ¿Cómo me conoces?

-No te conozco- Harry seguía mirándolo fijamente, quería ver si su amigo era capaz de reconocerlo, aunque eso sería desastroso.

-¿Harry?- para el chico el lugar cayó en un profundo silencio.

-Perdón, me con-confundes con alguien- y tartamudeando salió corriendo, sin notar que Ron lo perseguía. Dobló por un callejón y se afirmó en la muralla, jadeó, se había cansado.

De pronto un gran dementor apareció en la entrada del callejón, un sentimiento de tristeza y frío se apoderó del lugar. Harry tomó su antigua varita.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El hermoso ciervo corrió y sacó volando al dementor.

-Ri-Ri-Riddikulus- dijo Ron anonadado, que se paraba en la entrada de la oscura calleja. El Dementor se hizo una madeja de hilos y cayó dentro de la caja que se cerró automáticamente.

Harry bajó la cabeza, ya no tenía ese alborotado pelo que a veces lograba esconder sus ojos.

-No puedo creerlo, no puede ser. ¿Qué eres?- avanzó apenas, como si le costara mover los pies y cayó contra la muralla.

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué eres?

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Cómo no lo sabes¡Has vuelto y no sabes que eres!

-¡No lo sé! Nadie me dio explicaciones, aparecí en el cementerio.

-¿y tu pelo¡¿Tu cara¡Amigo ¿Qué te hiciste!

-La pregunta es ¿Qué me hicieron? Lo único que tengo mío son mis ojos. Vamos a un lugar más privado.

-Está bien- dijo Ron aún desbaratado.- ¿Dónde?

-Mi antiguo departamento

Los dos amigos caminaron disimuladamente y llegaron hasta el edificio, subieron y entraron al departamento.

OoooO

_**Volvemos a caer en la complicidad,**_

_**  
un beso es un tal vez**_

_**  
contrario a un final**_

OoooO

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó Ron

Harry por poco le da un ataque al corazón, Hermione estaba ahí, a un lado se encontraba Lily en su coche.

-¡RON!- gritó sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… bueno… estaba la llave afuera… entonces…

-Calma… ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Por supuesto… él es… su nombre es…

-Matt. Mathew Green- Harry estiró su mano para saludarla, el sólo contacto con sus dedos hizo que millones de corrientes eléctricas le atravesaran el cuerpo.

-Bonito nombre- la chica miró sus ojos, Harry los desvió fugazmente- Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿De donde eres?

-Estados Unidos

-¿Y a que te dedicas?

-Soy auror

-¿Dónde estudiaste?

-Hermione, no es un interrogatorio- ron agregó

-En la EAS. Escuela para Aurores de Salem.

-Buena escuela.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?

-Bueno, Ron es mi amigo por correspondencia.

-Nunca me habías contado de él.

-Bueno… es que fue algo… muy rápido- ella lo miró con extrañeza- esto… de cómo nos conocimos.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Buscar trabajo…- Harry no podía creer como estaba hilando esta historia tan rápido.

-Ron te puede ayudar en eso ¿Verdad Ron?

-Si… si… por supuesto

-¿Trabajas en el ministerio?

-Tengo meses de post-parto.

-¡Ah¿Puedo verla?

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo sabes que es niña?

-Ron me contó.

-Toma…- y le pasó a su hija.

Harry tuvo la sensación más maravillosa, la tenía en sus brazos, a su pequeña bebé. Era hermosa, de verdad tenía sus ojos. La acarició y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre Mathew?- preguntó la chica temerosa por la reacción del desconocido y tomó a su hija.

-Bueno… Es que Voldemort se las ingenió para quitarme a mi esposa y a mi hija. Ella era hija de muggles y en una de las operaciones que envió, lo logró.- Eso era cierto hasta cierto punto, Voldemort le había quitado la vida a él, la forma en que lo dijo fue correcta, sólo omitió detalles.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, ya ha pasado más de un año.

-Entonces… ¿Supongo que buscarás departamento?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Pasa que este departamento era de mi novio y mío. Él también murió hace como un año…

-Lo siento también…

-No importa, la cosa que yo ya me casé, y bueno, este lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos, por lo que quiero arrendarlo con muebles, acabo de sacar todas nuestras pertenencias ¿Estarías interesado?

-¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias.

-De nada, yo ya me tengo que ir- miró a Ron- Draco está por llegar de una misión.- miró ahora a Harry- Las llaves están bajo el tapete.

-Esta bien…

-Adiós Ron, adiós Matt- y se marchó.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensé…-dijo Ron

-Por poco me da un infarto… Mira, tengo mi departamento otra vez, mis muebles, tendré el mismo trabajo y podré ver a mi hija. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Esta bien¿Qué quieres?

-Esta llave es de mi cámara de Gringotts

-Pero Hermione tiene la llave…

-No ella tiene la de nuestra cámara… La que te estoy pasando pertenece a la que tenía de pequeño, siempre se me olvidó traspasar el dinero y nunca se lo comente a Hermione. Necesito que vayas vacíes la cámara y cierres la cuenta.

-¿Pero no tengo un poder?

-Claro que sí. Ven- le hizo una seña y lo llevó a la habitación- Espero que hermione lo halla olvidado.

-¿Olvidado qué?

-Esto…-Harry abrió una pequeña compuerta, pertenecía a una caja fuerte. Sacó una carpeta, donde se veía un papel firmado.- Toma, sólo pon tu nombre ahí, y tu firma allá.- Ron tomó un lápiz y lo hizo.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Abrir una cuenta.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar e hicieron todo lo acordado. Después de salir con bastante dinero Harry se dirigió a Madam Malkin y compró algo de ropa, ya que estaba bastante escaso de ella y se dirigió nuevamente al apartamento, no se demoró mucho en ordenar sus cosas, ya que prefirió dejar todo igual, luego de que Ron se marchará prometiéndole trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, se quedó dormido en el sillón bajó la gran muralla moteada.

Las horas pasaron, ya todo estaba bastante oscuro.

-"Harry"- el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Hermione¿Estás ahí?

A los segundos se dio cuenta que era imposible, ya que ella no sabía de su regreso.

OoooO

_Te vuelvo a mirar  
_

_Me culpas de no estar en tu lugar  
_

_Pero hay heridas  
_

_Que aunque se escondan,  
_

_Nunca se olvidan_

OoooO

-"Lo siento por pensar de este modo, pero hay veces que te odio"

-¿Hermione¿Dónde estás?

-"Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero ¡PORQUE¡Porque me dejaste¡Porque no puedes tocar a tu niña¡Porque no podemos ser una gran familia feliz!"- poco a poco Harry se dio cuenta que ocurría, era los pensamientos de Hermione, el estar de esa manera conectado con ella, le demostraba su amor.

-Lo siento amor...- susurró

SssssssssssS

Las semanas habían pasado y Harry había conseguido ese trabajo en el ministerio, aunque todavía no lo tomaban muy en serio y trabajaba sólo en la mañana. Hermione venía muy seguido en las tardes. Harry estaba muy feliz, entendía que ella prefería compartir con alguien que había pasado "por lo mismo" y el hecho de visitar su antiguo departamento con alguien se le hacía ameno, sin obviar el tema, que ella iba con Lily y el podía jugar con ella constantemente.

OoooO

_**Volvemos a caer, **_

**_  
Como una noche más_**

**_  
Me pides que sea yo_**

**_  
Y me quieres cambiar_**

OoooO

-Hermione ¿Y tu esposo?

-No lo sé, fuera de Londres. En alguna campaña o misión.

-¿Y estás sola todo este tiempo?

-Hay veces que se aparece y nos visita. ¿No has intentado conseguir novia? Podría presentarte a alguien.

-No, no, no... Muchas gracias, pero mi corazón tiene sólo dos dueñas- la chica sonrió.

-Sabes que...

-¿Qué?

-Te siento tan cercano, como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes. Tus ojos son tan familiares.

-Eh... Bueno... Tal vez alguna vez nos cruzamos, no se...

-Nunca he estado en Estados Unidos

-Yo si en Londres

-Eso debió haber sido...

Harry había invitado esa noche la chica a cenar, el cocinaría. Tal vez de esa forma, ella reconocería su mano. En el fondo el quería que la verdad se supiera.

-Matt… - Hermione había entrado a la cocina.

-¿Si?- pero antes que él terminara ella lo había besado. Era tan espectacular sentir sus labios una vez más.

OoooO

**_Sigo pensando en alguna salida  
_**

**_Para olvidarme de ti  
_**

**_Nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida  
_**

**_Un beso la fuera a cambiar._**

OoooO

El chico se soltó bruscamente, él no podía hacer eso. ¡No podía ella estaba casada y el reencarnado. Tenía una nueva oportunidad, pero para compartir con su hija y el estar con Hermione no era necesario, sólo iba a causar más daño. Intentó hablar pero la castaña lo hizo antes.

-¡Lo siento! De verdad, fue un error, pero es que con Draco fuera, me siento tan mal y sola… Lo siento…- se sentó en el suelo y unas lágrimas salieron.

**_  
_**OoooO

_**Ojos que quisieron mirar  
**_

**_Corazón ciego encerrado,  
_**

**_En un placard, que prefirió  
_**

**_Morir que verle llorar._**

OoooO

-Te estoy haciendo daño…- masculló el chico

-No, no… de verdad… no es tu culpa- trataba de explicar la chica mientras se paraba.

-Nunca debí haber pedido una oportunidad- siguió el sin prestarle atención.

OoooO

_**Quisimos enterrar este jodido amor,  
**_

**_Más de una vez  
_**

**_Pero en las tumbas  
_**

**_Entierran cuerpos  
_**

**_Nunca destinos._**

OoooO

-Nunca debía pedir esto- su voz aumentaba cada vez que caminaba de untado a otro de la cocina.

-¿Matt¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Porque!- decía Harry sin sentir la presencia de Hermione- Porque no me quede callado y me aguante mirando todo.

-¡Quiero que me expliques que ocurre!- esos gritos sacaron al chico de su trance y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione, tratando de decirle todo con la mirada.

Los segundos pasaban y el silencio se apoderaba de la cocina, la chica lo miraba sin entender en un principio, pero esos ojos, esos mismos ojos la habían visto antes, en otro cuerpo, en otra persona, como era posible… Esos mis ojos le habían sonreído durante toda su adolescencia y la habían mirado intrigado ante sus conocimientos, esos mismos ojos la habían enamorado y la había hecho pasar los mejores momentos de su vida. Esos mismos ojos…

-¿Harry?- preguntó con nerviosismo en su voz y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

OoooO

_**Ojos que quisieron mirar  
**_

_**Corazón ciego encerrado,  
**_

_**En un placard, que prefirió  
**_

_**Morir que verle llorar.  
**_

OoooO

Su nueva identidad había sido destruida, ya no había nada por hacer. Mathew Green había por fin muerto ante la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Con mucho cuidado y sin perder el contacto visual asintió sonriendo. Y la chica se llevó la mano a la boca incrédula mientras se acercaba.

OoooO

**_Nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida_**

**_  
Un beso la fuera a cambiar  
_**

OoooO

La chica tomó su cara y le acarició su mejilla, ambos se acercaron hasta fundirse en un beso eterno.

_**  
**_


	5. Take my breath away

_Aquí continuo, espero que les guste, porque pasan cosas emocionantes en este capitulo... Aquí explicamos ciertas cosas sobre el 'viaje' de Harry y veremos a Draco.._

_La canción es "Take my brath away" -Berlín... Como en mi profile sale, mi música favorita son las de los 80's está es unas de las mejores, me encanta y traté de hacer lo mejor posible con ella... _

_Dedicado al Milen.. Te kelo mucho!_

_Disfruten la lectura.._

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY**

OoooO

_**Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game**_

_Mirando cada movimiento en mí estupido juego de amantes_

OoooO

Hermione miraba a su esposo dormir. La conciencia no la dejaba tranquila. Quería mucho a Draco, él había hecho todo lo posible para construir un hermoso hogar, pero no podía apoderarse de un corazón con dueño.

El hecho de estar con Harry para ella era bastante incómodo. Técnicamente no lo engañaba, porque era su esposo. ¡Pero no podía tener dos! Además de terminar con Draco le rompería el corazón al rubio. El chico amaba a Lily hasta más no poder, como si fuera su propia hija.

Pero los recuerdos y las imágenes, las escapadas y las salidas, los besos y los abrazos eran demasiados para ella. No podía parar, era algo adictivo, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Nadie sabía cuanto tiempo Harry estaría ahí.

OoooO

_**Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames **_

_Acechados por la noción de que en algún lugar hay amor en llamas_

OoooO

Pero dentro de los pensamientos que la acechaban todos los días y noches, a pesar del temor que sentía si su 'amorío' era descubierto, el sólo hecho de estar en los brazos de Harry la confortaba, sabía que no la abandonaría. Y así poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

SssssssssssS

-Me voy a Escocia

-¿De nuevo?

-Los mortifagos hacen de las suyas.

-¡Draco¡Llegaste anoche¡Lily ni siquiera te ha visto!

-De verdad lo siento, pero yo trabajo para que en el futuro Lily no tenga problemas.

-Sabes… Vete me he dado cuenta que no me haces falta- y tiró la servilleta al suelo para entrar al baño de su habitación.

-¡Amor!

-¡Déjame!

-¡Por favor¡Entiéndeme!

-¿Qué quieres que entienda¡Todo esta claro!

-¿Qué esta claro?

-¡Ya no nos quieres¡Prefieres refugiarte en tus misiones!

-¡Hermione!

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, la chica estaba sentada en el borde de la tina con una pequeña lágrima cayendo.

-Nunca digas eso. Jamás dejaría de amarlas, a ninguna de las dos. Tú y Lily son lo más importante en mi vida.

Esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a la castaña, miró a su marido y lo besó. Ambos quedaron en el suelo del baño. Se besaban, Hermione cerró los ojos imaginando, sólo imaginando.

Draco le besó el cuello y acarició su frente.

-¡Oh Harry!

El rubio la miró súbitamente. Y se paró a buscar su túnica de viaje.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué que pasa¡Más encima tienes el descaro de preguntar!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Para la próxima apréndete mi nombre- y salió dando un portazo.

-Tu nombre…-comenzó a decir bajando el volumen hasta llegar a un susurro- ¡Harry!

OoooO

_**Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love**_

_Mirando me mantengo esperando todavía el amor anticipado_

OoooO

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda en la pared. Era hora de verlo, no podía seguir esperando.

SssssssssssS

OoooO

_**Turning and returning to some secret place inside **_

_Yendo y devolviéndose a algún lugar secreto adentro_

OoooO

Tomó a Lily, la pequeña dormía plácidamente, no sería ninguna molestia. Viajaron en el automóvil de Draco, estacionándose en la planta baja de su departamento. El ascensor le traía tantos recuerdos, tantas caricias a su mente, cuando recién habían comprado el lugar.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Yo lo presiono!_

_-¡Me toca a mí!_

_-¡Sabes que no!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¿Cuánto apostamos?_

_-Herm… Que sacas, si no tienes como probarlo._

_-En eso tienes razón._

_-Apretalo tú._

_-Gracias amor- y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_-Si todos los "gracias" fueran así, ten por seguro que hasta el mundo te regalaría._

_Ella rió calmadamente y lo quedó mirando. Harry la miró y sin aviso la presionó contra el ascensor, se quedaron besándose hasta que un leve campanazo y las críticas de un par de ancianas los separaron._

_-Lo siento…-dijo el moreno sonrojado. Se bajaron y reventaron en risas._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

OoooO

_**Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say**_

_Mirando en cámara lenta como das la vuelta y dices_

_**My love **_

_Mi amor_

_**Take my breath away **_

_Llevate mi respiración_

OoooO

La puerta se abrió apenas tocó y el moreno dio vuelta la mirada, sólo pasaron dos segundos antes que ellos se acercaran y se besaran fuertemente hasta sacarse todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Ambos necesitaban sus caricias, sus brazos, sus labios. Y nadie les impediría.

-Me alegro que llegarás cariño. Tengo el almuerzo hecho.

-Gracias.

Entró a Lily que había despertado y jugaba tranquilamente con una sonajera.

-¿Cómo estas amor?- le dijo tiernamente Harry a su bebe.

Unas jergas imposibles de descifrar pero que denotaban alegría se escucharon en la habitación.

-¿Y Draco?

-En Escocia

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí… Aunque es algo ventajoso ¿No?

-Si… Claro- agregó pensando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento mal…

OoooO

_**Never hesitating to become the fated ones **_

_Nunca dudando en que nos convertiremos en los elegidos_

OoooO

-Harry… Escúchame- el la miró con esos ojos verdes que la hacían temblar- Dios nos dio una oportunidad. ¡Nos eligió! Mientras mantengamos en secreto no dañaremos a nadie.

-¿Y si el secreto no dura? Todo se sabe…

-¿Qué importa ahora?

-Nada…

OoooO

_**On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame **_

_En este interminable océano finalmente los amantes no conocen vergüenza_

OoooO

-Nada… tú mismo lo has dicho. Ambos nos amamos, y no podemos decir que me enamoré de ti durante mi matrimonio. Si Él ha decidido darnos una oportunidad más… ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? Mientras estemos aquí los tres olvida todo… Olvida todo…

-Te amo Herm…

-Yo también- y se volvieron a besar, para luego acercarse a su hija y jugar con ella.

El almuerzo pasó tranquilo como las decenas de otros almuerzos que habían tenido a escondidas. Esa ya era definitivamente su casa, como siempre la quiso.

OoooO

_**Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away **_

_A través del reloj de arena te veo, del tiempo tú escapaste_

_**When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say **_

_Cuando el vidrio se rompió te llamé, y diste la vuelta para escucharte decir_

_**If only for today I am unafraid **_

_Si tan solo por hoy no tuviera miedo_

OoooO

-Cariño…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo algo metido en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?

-Cuando a mi me dieron la oportunidad nunca señalaron nada. Jamás ¿que pasa si sólo es un corto período?

-He estado pensando y he averiguado algunas cosas, pero no lo sé.

-Logré escapar de ese lugar y logré robar un poco más de tiempo, pero todo acaba. ¿Por qué sólo a mí me dieron una oportunidad¿Qué tal si todo esto es un sueño y despertemos mañana separados?

-Harry, ya te lo dije¡Debes disfrutar¡Disfrutar aunque sea poco el tiempo con Lily y conmigo!

-¡Tengo miedo¡No podría soportar perderlas otra vez!

-¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil!

-¡Sé cuanto sufriste¡Pero tú estás completamente viva¡No eres un reencarnado que volvió del más allá!

Los gritos asustaron a la pequeña castaña. Y un florero reventó.

-¿Ah?

-Harry… ¡Sabes que debes controlarte!

-¡No fui yo!

Ambos se miraron asombrados sonriendo.

-¿Lily?

La niña lloraba y lloraba sin parar¡había hecho magia por primera vez! La tomaron y levantaron por todo el lugar felices, su hija era una pequeña brujita y recién con 1 año.

-Definitivamente es tu hija.

-Hermione… Definitivamente es NUESTRA hija…

-Creo que tienes razón.

Y se abrazaron, sin darse cuenta que un rubio de platinado cabello miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

OoooO

_**Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say **_

_Mirando en cámara lenta cuando te das vuelta hacia mí camino y dices_

OoooO

La castaña dio vuelta la cabeza suavemente hacia el sonido de la puerta.

-¡HERMIONE!


	6. Finding out the hard way

Uhhhh... Hace siglos que no aparecía en este lugar, pero ya no puedo seguir haciendo sufrir a nadie mas, tal vez a Ginny si, pero no a mis lindos lectores (Francisca.. deja de hacer la pata, si igual te demoraste como un año!) Jejeje.. Bueno el capitulo lo escribi hace harto..

Bueno, en este capitulo Hermione esta media atribulada y bastante confundida.. ¿Que ocurrirá entre ella y Harry¿Podrán terminar juntos? Que penita si no..

Bueno esta canción es muy linda se llama FINDING OUT THE HARD WAY - CYNTHIA RHODES.. Y si mal no recuerdo pertenece a la banda sonora de Staying Alive, de John Travolta.. Bueno eso sería.. Suerte a todos y dejen hartos reviews ellos me hacen sentir muy bien! 

**_Dedicado al Milen.. Te kelo mucho!_ **

_**Disfruten la lectura..**_

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**FINDING OUT THE HARD WAY**

-¡HERMIONE!

Y su mundo se rompió. De ahí en adelante no supo que ocurrió, fue despojada rápidamente de los brazos de Harry, sintió ruidos, cosas romperse, gente caer, y el llanto de Lily. Ese fue el sonido que la volvió, se acercó a la niña, lloraba desde el coche donde segundos antes la habían dejado. La tomó en brazos y la mantuvo contra ella para tranquilizarla mientras la mecía suavemente.

Movió su vista rápidamente a un lado, y vio lo que se había perdido, ahí en el suelo Draco y Harry se golpeaban sin parar, uno se adelantaba y el otro arremetía. Hermione dejó a la niña en el coche y trato de separarlos.

-¡DRACO PARA¡HARRY¡DETENGANSE!

Pero había cesado, Draco miraba al sujeto que ahora estaba encima suyo apunto de golpearlo y lo miró. Lo miró a los ojos y abrió la boca.

-¿Potter?

Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano. Malfoy lo miró con casi odio y resentimiento y la pasó de largo. El castaño se pasó la mano por el pelo, en su gesto tan característico.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-Así es Draco. Dios lo hizo.

Hermione no sabía si ponerse feliz o asustarse. Estaban sus dos esposos parados uno frente a otro y ambos enojados, con algunos rastros de pelea en su cara y mientras Draco lo miraba con la boca abierta, Harry se sentía algo cohibido.

-Vamos a casa…

-Pero Draco-

-Necesitamos hablar…

-Esta bien

-Yo me quedo con Lily- dijo Harry

-¡Tú no te acercarás a mi hija!- gritó el rubio

Hermione lo miró rápidamente, Lily no era su- claro que lo era, Lily también era su hija. Se tomó la cabeza, todo era muy complicado.

-Te agradezco Malfoy, que hayas cuidado durante todo este tiempo a Lily, pero yo soy el padre biológico y su padre desde hace meses¡Ya que no has tenido el tiempo suficiente para compartir con ella!

-¡Tu estás muerto!

-¡Claro que no¡Y ella es mi hija¡Se quedará esta noche!

-¡Hermione¡Dile que-

-Draco, necesitamos hablar, y no quiero tener a Lily en tu- en nuestra casa.

El auror captó lo que iba a decir, pero se las tragó.

-Esta bien. Pero escúchame Potter- se acercó a él peligrosamente- Le pasa algo a Lily y-

-Yo soy su padre también- por un momento Harry lo comprendió.

Draco asintió. Un pacto mutuo se armó, independiente de la situación actual que estaban pasando. Y Draco se fue.

-Harry, que voy a hacer- comenzó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello.

-Hermione, yo no te pediré nada, tu ve lo que es mejor para ti y para Lily, sólo eso te pido, si ustedes dos son felices yo lo seré. De tener el tiempo suficiente y vivir toda una vida más, las tendré al lado, porque nadie, ni Draco, ni el mismísimo Voldemort vuelto a la vida podrá impedirlo.- le dio un beso y la dejó- Me llevaré a Lily a dormir, debe estar cansada. Después de su tremenda función de magia- sonrió a la pequeña, y sonrió a Hermione, mientras en su mente lo único que quería, era que la chica dejara al ex Slytherin y se fueran a vivir juntos como una verdadera familia. La miró y se llevó a la pequeña Potter… o Malfoy a la habitación.

Hermione tomó sus llaves, su bolso y salió, donde su "esposo" la esperaba en el auto. Una camioneta negra.

OoooO

_**And I'm, finding' out the hard way **_

_Y yo, estoy descubriendo la manera difícil_

OoooO

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, Draco miraba hacia el frente. Se sentó y lo miró, con los ojos llorosos, el rubio no despego la mirada, y cerró la puerta. El auto partió. Tenía que enfrentar todo, no era la manera más fácil, pero si la correcta.

OoooO

_**It's going to take some tears **_

_Va a tomar algunas lágrimas_

OoooO

Y las lágrimas fluyeron, en silencio, pero lo hicieron, el corazón se le encogió, se encontró atrapada, sola y encerrada. Lejos, lejos de todo y sin saber como afrontar lo que venía. Quería olvidar todo, dejar todo atrás, alejarse de lo que la dañaba, pero no podía, porque lo que hacía esos problemas, era una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida. Harry.

-No quiero ir a casa Draco.

-¿No quieres ir a mi casa?

Ella escuchó perfectamente, él había captado lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-No quiero ir a nuestra casa.

-Esta bien, entonces quedémonos aquí.

Se detuvo en la orilla del camino, se veía vacío, árboles por ahí y uno que otro animal.

OoooO

_**I can't take all the blame, now can I**_

_No puedo tomar toda la culpa, ahora puedo_

OoooO

-Draco, yo-

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Yo? Esta bien, te acepto que erré¿Pero porque YO te hice todo esto?

-¡Yo no soy el que te engaña con mi otra esposa!

-Por qué no piensas mejor ¿Cómo te hiciste gran parte de esto¡Nos abandonaste Draco!

-¿Las abandoné?

-¡Tus misiones nos separaron!

-¡Es mi trabajo!

-¡Podría apostar que podían reemplazarte!

OoooO

_**That lies between, that holds together **_

_Esas mentiras entre medio, nos mantienen unidos _

OoooO

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?

A Hermione le tembló el labio y una solitaria lágrima apareció, tras los gritos que había dado.

-Y lo sigo haciendo

-¡Como me mientes!

-Draco yo te quiero, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero durante todo este tiempo sólo aparentamos ser la pareja perfecta, jugamos a la familia como si fuéramos niños.

-Para mí ustedes dos no son un juego.

-No digo eso, sólo que la vida de casado no te viene, siempre escapaste de mí, no se como, no se porque, pero fue así.

OoooO

_**It takes more than one to lose such a fine line **_

_Hace falta más de uno para perder esa delgada línea_

OoooO

-No sólo soy yo Hermione… Nunca olvidaste a Potter, nunca lo harás.

-¡Obviamente no¡No me puedes pedir tanto¡Es el padre de Lily!

-¡Yo soy su padre!

Ese grito la hizo estremecerse, Draco estaba rojo de furia.

-Y sigues dudándolo… Ella es mi hija…- los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

OoooO

_**We're like islands in the stream**_

_S__omos como islas en la corriente_

_**Watching' all our dreams start to fade **_

_Viendo como todos nuestros sueños comienzan a apagarse_

_**Fading' away... **_

_Apagandose lejos_

OoooO

-Draco, somos muy diferentes, siempre lo fuimos, he encontrado en ti a una mejor persona, pero- la voz le salía a trompicones, apenas podía hablar.

-Pero me dejarás- su voz también temblaba- No me dejarás ver a Lily crecer, me alejarás de ella, no podré compartir con mi hija, no la veré hacer magia por primera vez- hablaba solo, cuando vio un brillo en los ojos de la castaña- ¿Ya lo hizo verdad?- soltó triste

-Lo hizo hoy en la mañana, antes que llegarás… ¡Nunca estás! Y Harry y yo-

-No me lo nombres, creo que ya tienes a tu familia perfecta

-Draco-

-No…

OoooO

_**A little bit of heartache **_

_Un poco de dolor de corazón_

OoooO

-Yo-

-Yo lo entendí. Te casaste conmigo para tener un padre para Lily, me quieres, pero no me amas y yo te daré el divorcio, es lo más simple.

OoooO

_**I keep reaching' out **_

_Sigo alcanzandolo_

_**I've come up empty handed **_

_He venido sin ayuda_

_**And then I let you down**_

_Y luego te defraudo_

_**But then I leave you stranded **_

_Pero luego te dejo abandonado_

OoooO

La chica no quería terminar ahí, no quería que el desapareciera de sus vidas para siempre, no quería que las abandonara aún más. Pero ella lo había engañado, deliberadamente, una y otra vez, sus pensamientos legales no ayudaban de nada en ese momento, su esposo debía estar pasándolo terrible.

OoooO

_**And you go spin the wheel of misfortune**_

_Y tú das vueltas en la rueda de la desgracia_

_**Watching' in turn, with living' you learn **_

_Mirando en las vueltas, viviendo aprendes_

_**And oh! **_

_Y__oh!_

OoooO

-Nunca tuve mucha suerte con nada- agregó en tono ausente- Siempre estuve solo, porque quise estarlo, las tenía a las dos, pero- la miró a los ojos, esos grises ojos la hicieron sentirse algo más aliviada- tienes razón Hermione, no puedo mantener a nadie a mi lado, prefiero la soledad.

-Cari- Draco… Tú puedes estar con nosotras, yo no se si formaré una familia con Harry o no, pero tú siempre serás el padre de Lily¡Que mejor para ella que recibir dos regalos para su cumpleaños¡Que mejor que tener a dos hombres protegiéndola!- decía sonriendo. El chico sonrío a la vez. Y asintió.

OoooO

_**I'll turn the night to turn the tide, oh! ... **_

_Convertiré la noche para convertir la unión, oh!_

OoooO

-Draco, te prometo que hallaré la forma para que nadie pierda. Lo único que necesito es que aceptes a Harry…

Él la miró seriamente.

-No me puedes pedir tanto, por un momento pude aguantarlo… Pero ¡Me engañabas con él!

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Es también el padre de Lily, por favor- Draco no podía negarle nada a esa mirada.

Asintió con pesadumbre.

-Te llevo a tu casa. Mañana, llevaré las cosas de Lily

-Gracias

E hizo partir el auto, a los minutos paraban el auto en el apartamento.

OoooO

_**A moment gone is gone forever **_

_El momento se ido y ha sido para siempre_

_**I**__**t's like water through your hands **_

_Es como agua a través de tus manos_

OoooO

-Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione iba a descender, cuando una mano la detuvo. Draco se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Nos vemos mañana- la chica sintió y se bajó.

Parada en el frío de la ya noche, miró como el auto se perdía en la calle, y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Subió por el ascensor y luego de abrir la puerta, alguien la esperaba desesperado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Hermione se tiró a los brazos de su "otro" esposo llorando.

-Abrázame amor, abrázame Harry…

Y el chico se quedó acariciándola mientras la calmaba con suaves veces en el cabello.


	7. More Than Anyone

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos reservados a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

Todos los derechos reservados por MORE THAN ANYONE a GAVIN DEGRAW

Excelente canción, completamente hermosa.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Decidí actualizar todos mis fics hoy en celebración al cumpleaños del amor de mi vida. Si es que la Sra. Rowling decide hacer lo correcto y dejarlo vivo después del séptimo libro para que pueda estar cumpliendo los veintiséis en estos momentos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

Has sido una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado.

_**Y aquí tienen el último capitulo de REGRESA A MI **_

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**MORE THAN ANYONE**

OoooO

**_You need a friend_**

_Tú necesitas un amigo_

_**I'll be around**_

_Yo estaré cerca_

OoooO

Hermione miraba a su hija, la pequeña castaña dormía plácidamente en su cuna, completamente ilusa a todos los problemas que estaban atormentando a su mamá y por hecho, a sus dos padres. Era un gran lío en el que Hermione se había metido, y ella lo sabía muy bien, y tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos y entre antes lo hiciera y descubriera que iba a hacer, mejor para todos.

Ella amaba a Harry, eso estaba escrito y aceptado y salía por cada poro, fibra, célula de su cuerpo como un gran letrero de neón. Pero-

¡Como odiaba esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras! PERO… ¿Siempre tendrían que existir PEROS? Merlín maldiga los PEROS.

Pero el mundo no vería eso.

Ella también quería a Draco, no lo amaba, nunca lo haría, pero si se preocupaba por él como se preocupaba por Ron y le tenía un cariño especial, más que mal era en esos momentos su esposo y padre legal de su hija. La cual llevaba el apellido MALFOY después del Liliana.

Y eso la condenaba. ¡Merlín¡ELLA ERA HERMIONE MALFOY¡MALFOY! No Potter ¡MALFOY! Y eso le dolía, mucho… ¿Sería capaz de poner a su hija en esa clase de presión? No lo sabía.

Un mano se posó sobre su hombro, un mano que la alivio y a la vez la puso nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eso creo… -murmuró.

- ¿Malfoy ha llamado?

- Draco no tiene celular, no tengo idea en donde estará.

Harry se sentó al lado de ella y trató de confortarla. Ella cerró los ojos y se puso de pie abruptamente, él sabía que ocurriría, había estado esperándolo.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Harry?

OoooO

_**Don't let this end**_

_No dejes esto terminar_

_**Before I see you again**_

_Antes que te vea de nuevo_

OoooO

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- ¡Sí¡Esto¡Nosotros!

- Tú lo has dicho, estamos haciendo y formando un NOSOTROS ¿Dónde esta el problema?

- ¡Harry¡Yo estoy casada¡Tú estás muerto!

- Hermione… ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres volver con Draco?

Ella hizo una pausa, que trajo pánico a Harry.

- ¡NO¡Pero como vamos a hacer funcionar esto!

- ¿Cómo puedes perder la esperanza en nuestro amor¿Sin siquiera darle una oportunidad?

- No pierdo la esperanza en nuestro amor, Harry. No pongas palabras en mi boca. Lo que hago es ser realista. ¡Como haremos funcionar esto¡Actuamos como adolescentes¡No adultos responsables!

- Hermione… acabamos de llegar a los veinte, no es algo tan lejano a nuestra adolescencia, estás casada y Draco probablemente te dará el divorcio y en cuanto a mi estado, ESTOY VIVO.

- Pero no eres tú y-

- Soy yo… Soy yo, tengo otro envase, pero eso no me cambia ¿De eso te preocupas?

- ¡No! Es… complicado…

OoooO

_**What can I say to convince you**_

_Que puedo decir para convencerte_

**_To change your mind of me?_**

_Que cambies tu idea sobre mí_

OoooO

- Qué quieres que te diga ¿Qué quieres que haga¡Que necesitas!

- No lo sé… -aceptó ella llorando.

- Yo te amo, tú me amas¿No es eso suficiente?

- ¡No siempre¡Que pasará con Lily!

- Que pasara con ella… tendrá dos padres, porque no me pondré en el camino de Malfoy y aprenderá que su familia es algo más especial que la del resto, que su padre se levantó de la tumba para terminar una vida a su lado, una vida que se le fue quitada por una misión desinteresada y justa.

- Pero-

- ¡Que quieres que te diga Hermione! Que quieres…

OoooO

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_Te amaré más que nadie_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_Te sostendré más cerca que antes_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**_

_Y cuando bese tu alma, tu cuerpo será libre_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_Seré libre para ti cuando quieras_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_Te amaré más que nadie_

OoooO

- ¿Qué todo saldrá bien? –le dijo débilmente mientras tiritaba.

- Y todo saldrá bien, te amo Hermione, te amo más que cualquier persona lo hará, y te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida.

Hermione corrió a su lado y lo abrazó, con tanta fuerza que él apretó aún más, asegurándole que estaba a su lado, que estaba para ella y nunca más la dejaría.

Se separaron sólo un poco, conectando los ojos, Hermione acercó sus dedos lentamente y trazó las nuevas facciones de Harry, acción que había realizado muchas veces durante los últimos meses, pero a pesar de que eran de alguna forma diferente y sólo contenían el fantasma del antiguo rostro, sus dedos llegaban a los verdes ojos, esa mirada idéntica e inconfundible, esa mirada que la había visto tantas veces antes, que la había amado y apreciado y se había enojado con ella y entristecido.

- Yo también te amo Harry

Y eso fue para ambos.

Se besaron, de una manera tan intensa y desesperada, que parecía casi imposible, era prácticamente una batalla de quien demostraba más deseo por el otro. Algo completamente loco.

Y eso la liberó, la olvidó de todo, porque teniendo a Harry a su lado, sabía que todo saldría bien, Harry tenía su corazón y su alma y siempre sería así, porque era Harry, su Harry.

Sí, estaban juntos y así se solucionaría todo, porque ellos se amaban y eso era suficiente.

OoooO

_**Look in my eyes, what do you see?**_

_Mira en mis ojos, que es lo que ves_

_**Not just the color**_

_No solo el color_

_**Look inside of me**_

_Mira dentro de mí_

_**Tell me all you need and I will try**_

_Dime todo lo que necesites y yo lo intentaré_

_**I will try**_

_Lo intentaré_

OoooO

Harry le tomó la cara y la miró profundamente.

- ¿Puedes verlo Hermione?

Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente, miró rápidamente a su hija durmiendo y volvió a la mujer delante de él.

- ¿Puedes ver que todo funcionará? Sí lo que necesites es estabilidad, te la daré, diré la verdad, demostraré que soy Harry Potter y nos iremos lejos, a esa casa de campo que te dije ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió sonriendo entre lágrimas y lo besó.

- Se que lo harás…

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, intentaré cualquier cosa para que seas feliz a mi lado.

- Lo sé.

OoooO

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_Te amaré más que nadie_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_Te sostendré más cerca que antes_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**_

_Y cuando bese tu alma, tu cuerpo será libre_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_Seré libre para ti cuando quieras_

_**I'm gonna to love you more than anyone**_

_Te amaré más que nadie_

OoooO

Y siguieron besándose, de la misma manera que en un principio, avanzando con Hermione de espaldas hacia la habitación que estaba una puerta más allá dejándola abierta en caso de que Lily llorara, aunque ambos rogaban a todos los dioses que no fuera así.

Las ropas se hicieron un estorbo y comenzaron a despojarse mientras se besaban y caían a la cama. Con Harry encima de ella.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo –le dijo entre susurros mientras besaba diferentes lugares en su rostro- y nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

- Yo tampoco Harry, yo te amo como nunca jamás pensé amar a alguien.

Y con eso ambos se dejaron llevar, hasta el punto que dos personas pueden llevarse, en ese lugar más maravilloso del mundo.

Y luego de terminar, Hermione fue a buscar a Lily y la cuna se mecía a su lado izquierdo, mientras miraba a Harry dormir a su lado, le acarició el cabello castaño, le había costado, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos cambios, aunque en el fondo añoraba el negro azabache tan característico de él o esa inusual cicatriz en la frente.

Se acurrucó más a su lado y le besó la mano que estaba sobre su estómago. Sonriendo de tenerlo a su lado, con ella. Harry se movió un poco en su sueño y abrió los ojos perezosamente.

- Buenos… buenas noches hermosa –le dijo raspadamente.

- Sólo dormiste una media hora Harry…

- Eso estoy notando –sonrió y se dio vuelta sobre su costado para acariciarle el pelo.

Harry se acomodó y miró a la pequeña Lily moverse en su cuna, probablemente abriendo la boca en un gran bostezo y sonrío ante el pensamiento antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

- Lo digo en serio ¿Sabes?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Decir la verdad, ir a vivirnos lejos, permitir a Malfoy en la vida de Lily. Aunque se que tú podrías haberlo hecho bien sola, yo sabía que él aparecería y lo acepto, fue alguien importante a tu lado durante el embarazo y el nacimiento.

- ¿Lo dices en verdad?

- De verdad, certifico de alguna manera en el ministerio que soy el verdadero Harry Potter, armo una conferencia de prensa, luego de hablar con los Weasley y esperar que Molly me libere de uno de sus abrazos –Hermione río entre lágrimas- Y antes que todo el mundo se vuelva loco por que Harry Potter ha vuelto a la vida, nos fugamos, con Lily, al campo, lejos de aquí…

- ¿Y mi trabajo y nuestra vida aquí?

- Puedes seguir trabajando Hermione, eso no te lo privaré nunca, pero podríamos perfectamente vivir juntos con nuestros ahorros, el seguro y el dinero de Sirius, instalaremos una chimenea y podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero yo le daría el descanso de al menos un año, porque la prensa se volverá loca.

OoooO

_**Free for you, whenever you need**_

_Libre por ti, cuando sea que lo necesites_

_**We'll be free together, baby**_

_Seremos libres juntos, amor_

_**Free together, baby**_

_Libres juntos, amor_

_OoooO_

Ella lo abrazó.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por cumplir lo que necesites, por darte lo que quieras

- No necesito nada más que estar a tu lado, Harry

Él le respondió besándola otra vez. Y presionándola contra la cama.

- Y yo no necesito nada más que tener a Lily a ti al mío.

- Nos tendrás cariño, nos tendrás por siempre.

- Aunque eso no sea suficiente, lo acepto –le dijo riendo.

Y empezó, otra vez.

Pero los besos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte llanto, ambos gruñeron y rieron mientras Harry se paraba de encima de ella.

OoooO

**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**

Te amaré más que nadie

**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**

Te sostendré más cerca que antes

**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**

Y cuando bese tu alma, tu cuerpo será libre

**I'll be free for you anytime**

Seré libre para ti cuando quieras

**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**

Te amaré más que nadie

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

Te voy a amar más que nadie

OoooO

- Yo voy, pero sólo por que te amo… -le dijo el molestándola y poniéndose un pantalón de pijamas.

Avanzó en puntillas por el frío del piso hasta la cuna y miró a la pequeña castaña rompiéndose la garganta a llantos.

- Shh, shh, calma Lily, papá esta aquí.

Y la levantó en sus brazos meciéndola, sin ver a Hermione sonreír, como cada vez que lo hacía cuando veía a Harry actuar como el padre que siempre supo que sería.

Harry siguió meciendo a la pequeña niña y se sentó en la cama al lado de Hermione sin parar el movimiento.

- Adoro como te ves con ella, y tienes ese poder impresionante de callarla.

- Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres

- ¡No comiences con eso Potter!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- No era la verdad cuando tartamudeabas frente a Cho o llegaste pálido porque creíste que besabas mal.

- No la traigas en esto –le dijo riendo.

- No te preocupes, yo te dije que no besabas mal y tengo más de una experiencia para demostrarlo.

- Ja, ja… muy graciosa Granger

- Técnicamente es Malfoy –continuó Hermione, pero con el mismo tono de broma.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- Sigo olvidándolo, lo lamento…

- Pero espero que pronto sea Potter

- Más te vale

Y se fundieron en un beso, uno que prometía tanto futuro, tanta vida por delante y tanta felicidad, y los tres lo harían, juntos formarían una familia, la familia que siempre habían soñado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó como quedó?_

_Un largo viaje, recuerdo como comenzó, un simple song-fic, pensado en hacer sólo un capitulo y termino en esto, siete capítulos, siete canciones y un epilogo en camino. No daré el título del epilogo, pero será algo bonito y tierno. Tengo la canción elegida._

_La canción de este capitulo esta dentro de mis últimos favoritos, hace un par de meses que mi campo musical fue ampliado y canciones como estas agregadas, TENIA que poner una de ellas. Para escuchar canciones tan buenas como esta, vean ONE TREE HILL._

_Si, me volví loca. Por Nathan, especialmente. Aunque no haya forma de reemplazar al niño más hermoso de todo el mundo, mi Harry._

_El amor choca fuerte a veces ¿No?_

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje, ha sido más de un año, tantas cosas han ocurrido desde que comenzó, REGRESA MI fue comenzado el 6 y 7 de mayo del año pasado, poco sabía en esos momentos que dos días después perdería a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Este fic marcó una etapa de mi escritura, con este me adentre al área más emocional de la literatura y aunque es bastante simple, es parte de mis raíces._

_Espero que de la misma forma que leyeron este, lean mis otros fic y los nuevos trabajos que tengo abajo, en mi computador y que no subiré hasta que terminé todos mis fics, o al menos sólo deje uno que me esta carcomiendo (Tres miradas, una historia – me tiene frustrada)_

_Un último aviso respecto a otros fics, si les llegó a gustar las piezas más emocionales y song-fics, esperen por mi ECLIPSE TOTAL DE CORAZON. Sinceramente a mi gusto, será uno de los mejores trabajos que he realizado. _

_Ahora sólo esperen por el EPILOGO y espero que dejen review. Son como el oxígeno para un escritor de fics._

_REVIEW_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**

Posdata

Se me olvidaba, soy humana antes que escritora, y cometì un error colosal, estuve releyendo la historia, y no se si lo habran notado, pero Harry y Hermione NO estaban casados, sòlo comprometidos. Cometi el error de Hermione diciendo que engañaba a su esposo con su otro esposo. Disculpenme. Pero les aseguro que eventualmente ESTARAN casados, por ello esperen el epilogo.


	8. Nothing's gonna stop us now

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La canción pertenece a STARSHIP

**Aviso**

Y aquí esta el epilogo y última pieza de Regresa a mí. Lo hice bien largo para que no estuvieran tan decepcionados por el imprevisto final del fic y a la vez lo corto que era.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**Epilogo**

**NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW **

OoooO

_**Looking in your eyes, **_

_Mirando en tus ojos, _

_**I see a paradise.**_

_Veo un paraíso._

OoooO

Hermione giró en la cama, sólo un poco, su actual estado no le permitía estar muy cómoda. Soltó un gruñido, si espalda le estaba matando, movió la cabeza en la almohada algo desesperada. Bufando y con toda la rapidez que una embarazada de ocho meses pudiese se sentó y miró al culpable de todos sus problemas.

Sin darle explicación ni despertarlo le golpeó el brazo. Si ella no podía dormir, él tampoco podría.

La venganza es dulce.

Harry abrió un ojo sabiendo perfectamente quien era y la razón por el golpe. La figura de su esposa se contrastó con la leve luz que entraba por la ventana. El sol todavía no aparecía y si algo agradecía de su cuerpo, era que estos ojos tenían mejor visión.

Él también gruñó y se acostó en su espalda suspirando.

- ¿Qué problema tienes hoy Herms? –le preguntó en tono cansino.

- ¡No me des ese tono! ¡Todos mis problemas son tu culpa!

- No te vi reclamando –le respondió calmadamente.

Ella bufó y se giró para ponerse de pie. Él rió ante sus intentos, enfureciéndola aún más. Se sentó rápidamente a su lado y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

- Buenos días a ti también amor… -y la besó a pesar de la resistencia de la castaña.

Cuando ella finalmente se dejó y terminó de besarlo encontró sus ojos. Como amaba esos ojos. Le daban completa tranquilidad, paz, y felicidad, era un verdadero paraíso.

Le sonrió. Y le revolvió el ahora negro cabello.

Hacía un poco menos de tres años que lo habían teñido de manera permanente mediante magia para que su aspecto luciera un poco más parecido al de antes. Ahora con las pequeñas diferencias en las facciones de su rostro, que poseían un fantasma de las anteriores, también mediante magia, era reconocible que era Harry Potter, aunque luego de leves cirugías plásticas en su cara.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Hermione caminó hasta la ventana.

OoooO

_**This world that I found,**_

_Este mundo que encontré,_

_**Is too good to be true.**_

_Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

OoooO

El campo se veía hermoso a esa hora de la mañana. El cielo estaba cada vez tornándose más claro y los pájaros cantaban alegres desde los árboles. Esta había sido una de las mejores decisiones que habían tomado luego de que el infierno se había liberado.

Bueno, no se refería a infierno en mala manera, si no, a que cuando el mundo mágico se había enterado que Harry Potter estaba vivo y reencarnado, la prensa volvió loco a todos sus cercanos, y el principal blanco, obviamente sería Hermione.

Pero esto era perfecto.

Apenas Harry había hecho una reunión con todos los Weasley y sus amigos, los más importantes, y les había dicho la verdad. Ron lo llevó al Cuartel de Aurores, y entre los tres, junto a Draco, verificaron la autenticidad de todo el hecho para poder presentarlo ante la prensa.

Con eso listo, Harry y Hermione había decidido escapar al campo, al noroeste de Escocia con Lily y comenzar una vida relativamente nueva. Hermione había vuelto al trabajo un par de meses después. Los intentos de sacarle información era obvios, pero nadie más que las personas que ellos quisieran tenía acceso a su casa, así que no había problema. El _Fidelius_ había funcionado a la perfección y Draco era un excelente guardián.

OoooO

**_Standing here beside you, _**

_Parada aquí a tu lado, _

_**I want so much to give you.**_

_Quiero tanto para darte._

_**This love in my heart,**_

_Este amor en mi corazón, _

_**That I'm feeling for you.**_

_Que estoy sintiendo por ti._

OoooO

Harry se paró a su costado y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando suavemente el gran estómago que refugiaba a su segundo bebé. Alexander Potter. El hermano menor de Liliana Jane Potter-Malfoy.

¿Quién hubiera creído en esos años en Hogwarts que alguien tendría los apellidos Potter y Malfoy compartidos?

Pero era cierto.

Draco y Harry habían llegado a un acuerdo, un maduro trato para elegir el apellido y el orden del nombre de Lily.

Lanzar un galeón.

Hermione no lo había creído posible. ¡Como podían ser tan niños! Pero al menos eso aseguraba que los dos no se agarrarían a pelear. Malfoy había ganado, Harry apenas pudo contener la rabia, pero la sorpresa no sólo le llegó a él, si no también a Hermione, cuando el rubio eligió a Potter como el primero.

Harry le lanzó una mirada agradecido y Malfoy se limitó a responder "_Tómalo como mi forma de retribuirte el favor que hiciste al matar al enfermo psicópata_". Ambos Harry y Hermione habían quedado completamente complacidos.

- Te amo… -le susurró él en el oído.

- Yo también… ¿Puedes ir a ver a Lily? Debe estar emocionada…

- Por supuesto… ¿Quieres que traiga a la cumpleañera?

- Por favor…

Y Harry con una sonrisa salió de la habitación. Hermione decidió ir a bañarse, no faltaría mucho para que Draco llegara a saludar a la pequeña.

OoooO

_**Let them say we're crazy.**_

_Deja que nos digan locos._

_**I don't care about that.**_

_No me importa eso._

_**Put your hand in my hand, **_

_Pon tu mano en la mía, _

_**baby, don't ever look back.**_

_bebé, no mires nunca atrás._

_**Let the world around us just fall apart.**_

_Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se caiga._

_**Maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart.**_

_Tal vez podamos lograrlo, si estamos corazón a corazón._

OoooO

El agua bajaba por su espalda estirando sus adoloridos músculos.

Mucha gente la había criticado. Algunas personas ni siquiera creían que Harry había vuelto. Pero el divorcio en una sociedad algo anticuada como lo era el mundo mágico no era bien visto.

Hasta el día de hoy se hablaba de todo el triángulo Malfoy-Granger-Potter. Pero las cosas se había calmado considerablemente cuando Draco al tiempo comenzó a salir con lo que Harry y Hermione sabían era el verdadero amor de su vida.

Ginny.

¿Qué mejor pareja para Malfoy que ella?

Ninguna.

La chica había salido hacia unos cuantos meses de una segunda relación con Dean que había resultado ser algo larga, pero apenas Draco estuvo libre y divorciado y ambos tuvieron el tiempo para pasar juntos, cosas pasaron. Y muchos cosas pasaron con el tiempo.

Porque legalmente Lily tenía otro hermano más.

Christopher Malfoy. Un pequeño rubiecito con lindos ojos cafés y que hace unos cuantos meses había cumplido dos años.

Sinceramente Lily no comprendía todo perfectamente. Pero trataba a Chris como su hermano y a Harry y a Draco como sus dos papás. A veces solía preguntar porque ella tenía dos y el resto sólo uno, y la única respuesta que sus padres podían darle por el momento era que ella era extra especial y afortunada.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a la gente criticar.

Los horrores y enredos que la pequeña niña tendría que pasar.

Pero los tres, Hermione, Harry y Draco estaban seguros que si explicaban las cosas desde que ella estuviera pequeña no había problemas, tenían más que claro que Lily tenía que tener todo comprendido antes de comenzar Hogwarts, pero sabían que la niña lo haría.

Era inteligente y ya comenzaba a entender el concepto cumpliendo cuatro años.

No había arrepentimiento por parte de nadie.

Y Ginny no hacia ningún problema o diferencia. Menos los Weasley o Ron. Nadie. Todos querían a Lily de la misma manera.

Y Hermione sabía que teniendo a Harry a su lado nada malo pasaría. Que podrían lograr lo que fuese si estaban juntos.

Salió de la habitación y vio a Harry marcándole la cara a la pequeña Lily mientras ella dormía plácidamente en la cama de dos plazas.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡Que estás hacienda a la niña!

Harry rió y acarició los rizos de su pequeña niña.

- Nada… sólo jugando con la cumpleañera. Definitivamente sacó mis mañas para dormir, cuando la desperté gruñó, estiró los brazos y siguió durmiendo cuando la puse aquí.

- ¡Pero eso no significa que puedes rayarle la cara!

- ¡Le hice una flor te aseguro que le gustará!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada y entró al clóset a ponerse ropa. Se demoró un poco, pero cuando salió una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro.

- ¡Papi! ¡Me hiciste una flor! –la niña estaba feliz saltando en la cama para verse en el espejo de al frente.

- Así es…

Ella rió cuando Harry le tomo un pie y la hizo caer.

- Feliz Cumpleaños amor…

- Gracias papi.

Como adoraba verlos así, especialmente porque Lily hablaba fluidamente y siempre era tan respetuosa. Pero verlos compartir algo que hacía casi cinco años nunca creyó posible… no tenía precio.

Harry había muerto. Y ahora estaba aquí, a su lado. Al lado de Lily y estaría al lado de Alex.

OoooO

_**And we can build this thing together, **_

_Y podemos construir esto juntos, _

_**Stand in stone forever,**_

_Pararnos en roca para siempre,_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**_

_Nada nos detendrá ahora._

_**And if this world runs out of lovers,**_

_Y si a este mundo se le acaban los amantes, _

_**We'll still have each other.**_

_Nosotros aún nos tenemos el uno al otro._

_**Nothing's gonna stop us, **_

_Nada nos detendrá, _

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**_

_Nada nos detendrá ahora._

OoooO

Hubo un tiempo en que ella temió que Harry desapareciese. Pero con el pasar de los años y los acontecimientos y ahora con su segundo embarazo, algo le decía que era permanente. Tan permanente como la vida terrenal lo permitiera.

Y no podía ser más feliz.

Entre los dos harían todo. Todo lo que siempre soñaron, todo lo que siempre quisieron, todo.

TODO.

Nada los detendría ahora. No existía Voldemort, ella no estaba casada a Draco y ambos estaban juntos. Felices.

Escucharon alguien aparecerse en la parte baja.

Todos sabían quien era. Harry le gritó para que subiera.

Lily saltaba emocionada. Y se bajaba de la cama para recibir a Draco que ahora aparecía por la puerta.

- ¡Papá! ¡Estoy de cumpleaños!

- ¡Lo se princesa! –la tomó en brazos y le besó la mejilla con la flor.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Papi me hizo una flor!

- Eso estoy viendo… -le sonrió.

- ¿Y donde está tía Ginny y Chris?

- Vendrán en la tarde para tu fiesta, pero yo quería venir a saludar a mi princesita.

Ella lo abrazó. Y se bajó de sus brazos.

- Espérame aquí, te tengo que pasar un dibujo que le hice a Chris.

- Esta bien…

La pequeña salió corriendo a su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Y Draco se acercó a Hermione para saludarla.

- Buenos días Harry –lo saludó golpeándole la espalda.

El rubio se sentó en la mecedora al lado de la ventana.

- Buenos días… ¿Cómo esta Gin?

- Cuidando a Christopher, anoche andaba con un poco de fiebre, estoy seguro que lograra bajarla para la tarde.

- Ginny es una excelente sanadora. Y ahora córrete que me quiero sentar en la mecedora, mis pies me están matando.

Draco río.

- Eso se agrega a mi gran lista de cosas que no extraño de ti Herms… eras una verdadera molestia en tus últimos días de embarazo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. Y miró a Harry buscando apoyo. Él se limitó a levantar los brazos y ponerse de pie para bañarse.

- Yo no me meto en ese terreno. A diferencia de otros –miró significativamente a Malfoy- yo soy el que tengo que estar a su lado. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Y si lo miras del punto técnico eso fue lo que me separó a mi de ella. Tú volviste de los muertos ¿No?

- Ja, ja… muy gracioso Draco –dijo Hermione algo fastidiada- Y técnicamente lo que nos separó no fue la muerte, fueron los papeles del divorcio.

Harry movió la cabeza oyendo la discusión de Draco y Hermione a lo lejos mientras él entraba a bañarse.

OoooO

_**I'm so glad I found you, **_

_Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado,_

_**I'm not gonna lose you.**_

_No voy a perderte._

_**Whatever it takes,**_

_Cueste lo que cueste,_

_**To stay here with you.**_

_Para quedarme aquí contigo._

OoooO

Hermione bendecía el día en que había conocido a Harry Potter, bendecía esa rana por perderse y bendecía su naturaleza porque de no ser por ella, no se hubiera metido en la búsqueda del animal. Desde ese día su vida había cambiado y mejorado. No recordaba la vida sin Harry a su lado. Y todo ese tiempo sin él, casi la había matado.

Habían sido tiempos oscuros, y con vergüenza admitía que el pensamiento de quitarse la vida había cruzado su mente más de una vez, pero al enterarse de Lily y del inmenso regalo que Harry había dejado para ella, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron.

No le importaba hacer lo que fuese mientras estuviera con él. Por el haría lo que fuese, porque sabía que él haría lo mismo. Había vuelto hasta de los muertos por ella y Lily ¿No? Eso definitivamente era un punto importante.

La mañana había pasado. Draco se había quedado a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría. Ron y Luna traerían a sus mellizos, Allan y Jessica, que eran cerca de un año menor que Lily, pero afortunadamente alcanzarían a estar en el mismo año y a Michael, su pequeño de dos años, que alcanzaba a su primo Chris.

Y a la vez vendrían el resto de los Weasley con sus familias, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, incluso Charlie había prometido escaparse de los dragones por el día, y la señora Weasley se había ofrecido para hacer la gran torta de cumpleaños. Los padres de Hermione venían ya en camino, no había querido molestar a los Weasley por el viaje y aseguraban que aprovecharían el tiempo para pasarlo solos.

La joven no podía ser más feliz.

Tenía todo lo que siempre quiso y por nada del mundo lo dejaría ir.

OoooO

_**Take it too the good times, **_

_Llévalo a los buenos tiempos,_

_**See it through the bad times.**_

_Velo a través de los malos._

_**Whatever it takes,**_

_Cueste lo que cueste,_

_**Is what I'm gonna do.**_

_Es lo que hare._

OoooO

La fiesta había llegado y el gran patio que los Potter tenían estaba mágicamente encantado. Los tres adultos se habían encargado de hechizar los globos para que flotaran sin irse del sector e incluso había logrado encantar figuritas de hadas para que flotasen y soltasen brillos alrededor. Todos los niños estaban maravillados.

Luces y adornos se veían, con los colores del arco iris y una gran mesa blanca con puestos para todos los niños y adultos en el centro. Hermione levito hasta la mesa unas cuantas bandejas para rellenarles a los adultos, los niños estaban jugando en los columpios un poco más cerca del cerro que tenía de fondo la casa.

Harry llegó corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Hermione te dije que no tenías que trabajar hoy!

- ¿Desde cuando levitar bandejas es trabajo?

- Desde que tienes que caminar a la cocina para hacerlo.

- Harry…

- Hablo en serio. Ve a sentarte, yo me encargo.

Él se encargó del trabajo y Hermione se acercó a donde sus amigos. Ron comentándole que Luna y él pensaban tener otro bebé pronto.

- ¿Otro más? ¿Van a cambiarse de casa?

- Sí… estamos quedando chicos en esta y como Ronald creció en una gran familia y yo fui hija única, tener más niños es el sueño de ambos.

- Además, no es que el dinero nos falte, el trabajo como Auror esta dando lo suficiente y a Luna le va excelente en el Quisquilloso.

- Me alegro por-

Lily movió el brazo de su mamá.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Mami ¿Puedo abrir mis regalos? ¿Por favor? –la pequeña castaña apretó sus manitos rogando.

Hermione río.

- Ve a decirle a tu padre que te traiga los regalos.

- ¿A cual?

Eran esos los momentos que a veces incomodaban a Hermione. Lily todavía era tan pequeña y en verdad todo este asunto era complicado. Pero incluso en estos momentos ella era feliz. Tenía todo.

A decir verdad era su culpa. Lily tenía su forma de llamar a cada uno. Papá para Malfoy y Papi para Harry, ese padre debió haberla confundido.

- A los dos cariño… te trajeron muchos regalos hoy ¿No?

- ¡Si!

Y con eso se fue corriendo donde Draco y le tomó la mano para después ir a buscar a Harry que ya estaba dentro de la casa.

- Es una niña tan dulce –comentó Molly que estaba unos puestos más allá.

- Y muy inteligente –agregó Ron- No tendrá ningún problema, aunque espero que sea menos molestosa que su madre.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada enojada.

- ¡Ten cuidado Ronikinns! –molestó Fred.

- ¡Después de dos embarazos por tu cuenta deberías conocer a las mujeres! –terminó George haciendo reír a toda la mesa.

- Hermione embarazada o no, lo atacaría igual –comentó Ginny sonriendo.

Y con eso la castaña golpeó a Ron en el brazo, sólo por el gusto de probar el punto de su amiga. Todos volvieron a reír. Sus padres estaban sentados al lado de ella.

- ¿Todo bien con Alexander?

- Sí mamá… sólo un poquito más y lo tendremos con nosotros.

- Me alegro… ya era hora que Lily tuviera compañía. Christopher esta muy lejos para que jueguen todos los días.

- Lamentablemente –respondió la mujer al comentario de su padre- Pero creo que venirnos a este lugar fue lo mejor.

- Yo también. Tú y Harry necesitan un poco de paz después de todos los años con Voldemort en nuestra espalda –le dijo Ron con una sonrisa que fue bien recibida.

OoooO

_**Let them say we're crazy.**_

_Deja que nos digan locos._

_**What do they know?**_

_¿Que es lo que saben?_

_**Put your hand in my hand, **_

_Pon tu mano en la mía, _

_**Baby, don't ever look back.**_

_Bebé, no mires nunca atrás._

_**Let the world around us just fall apart.**_

_Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se caiga._

_**Maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart.**_

_Tal vez podamos lograrlo, si estamos corazón a corazón._

OoooO

Sí, la vida aquí libre de periodistas y mortífagos era lo mejor.

Tal vez muchos podían criticar la manera que ella había llevado las cosas. Supuestamente haberse casado sólo por interés, luego divorciarse, luego volver a casarse, y con un reencarnado. Pero sinceramente ellos no tenían la menor idea de nada.

Todos sus cercanos y familia la entendían y con eso les bastaba.

Harry, Draco, ella y Lily, al igual que Ginny y Chris eran felices. No todas las familias son iguales, esta era algo disfuncional pero no había problemas, y no podía pedir nada mejor. Harry era el amor de su vida y nada lo alejaría de él.

En eso aparecieron los dos hombres con Lily en el medio. Entre ellos llevaban todos los paquetes y los niños corrieron a ver la apertura de los regalos. No pasó mucho para que empezara.

Las exclamaciones de "Ah…" y "Oh…" llenaron el lugar cuando ropa bonita o regalos significativos aparecían y no podía faltar los "Uh…" de los niños cuando un juguete genial llegaba. Pero el regalo que más había amado ese día Lily había sido el que sus tres padres le habían dado. Y todo el set de bromas que sus tíos Fred y George le habían dado, especialmente para que atrapara a unos de sus padres con ellas. Y a tío Ron si era posible.

Draco, Harry y Hermione habían decidido comprarle entre los tres un regalo extra. Y debido a todo el espacio que Harry y Hermione tenían y el hecho que Hermione estuviera en casa por el prenatal y que Harry estuviera en casa permanente. Compraron un perro.

Era un cachorrito pequeñito y peludito. Parecía una pelusa blanca y no crecería mucho. Perfecto para una niña de cuatro años. Lily estaba vuelta loca y lo había nombrado inmediatamente "Sam"

- Tiene cara de Sam –comentó Draco estudiando al perro.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Pero hubiera elegido algo por la línea de Rodolfo.

- ¡Draco! ¡¿Puedes aburrirte con ese horrible nombre!

- ¡Que! –le reclamó a su esposa.

- ¡Así le querías poner a Christopher!

- ¡Pero es bonito!

Ron y Harry se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas. Malfoy gruño y les lanzó una mirada llena de resentimiento. Hermione trataba de aguantar la risa fallando inmediatamente. Lily se acercó a su papá.

- No estés triste papá… Le pondré Sam Rodolfo… Es un bonito nombre –y lo abrazó haciendo sonreír a los adultos.

- Gracias princesa… alguien que aprecie mis gustos…

Harry sonrió, no se había equivocado con Malfoy. Lily se soltó de Draco y avanzó a Harry estirando los brazos para que él la tomara.

- ¿Tú también quieres ponerle un nombre papi?

- Oh… amor… no, encuentro que Sam le viene perfecto… excelente elección.

Y el se acercó para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

- ¡No papi! –gritó la niña riendo- ¡Papá! ¡Ayúdame!

Pero Draco también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Lily decidió llamar a su padrino, alguien necesitaba rescatarla.

- Gracias tío Ron…

- Alejémonos de tus dos malos padres y vayamos a buscar torta ¿Esta bien?

- Ok… ¿Puede venir mamá?

- Por supuesto… -dijo Hermione siguiendo a Ron y Lily a la casa.

OoooO

_**Oh, all that I need is you.**_

_Oh, todo lo que necesito es a ti._

_**All that I ever need.**_

_Todo lo que siempre necesitaré._

_**All that I want to do is hold you forever, **_

_Todo lo que quiero hacer es sostenerte para siempre,_

_**Forever and ever.**_

_Siempre y por siempre._

OoooO

Todos los invitados comenzaron a entrar a la casa. El día estaba terminando. Harry se sentó en la mesa un minuto a descansar, y vio como Draco tomaba en brazos a su hijo y ponía un brazo alrededor de Ginny.

Por la ventana observaba a Hermione limpiando a lily que dejaba un desorden comiendo el pastel de chocolate y como reprochaba a Ron por hacer lo mismo. Los mellizos de Ron exigían a su padre por comida. Tal vez venía en sus genes.

De lejos vio a toda la gente que quería. Su familia. Y no necesitaba nada más. Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, gente que lo amara, tenía a la mujer que siempre había deseado, a su lado y eso era lo único que siempre necesitaría.

Era feliz.

Desde hacía tiempo, pero era completamente feliz.

Jamás pensó poder llegar a ese punto. Con lo poco que recordaba de estar arriba, no sabía que era mejor, para él, esto era su Cielo. Al lado de Hermione, al lado de Lily y muy pronto al lado de Alexander.

Se puso de pie y entró a la cocina donde ahora Hermione sentada movía su varita para limpiar los platos.

- Hermione…

- ¡Que! ¡Estoy sentada! ¡Te estoy haciendo caso!

El río. Estaba tan feliz de poder estar esta vez con ella en este estado. Se acercó y la besó distrayéndola completamente de su tarea de limpiar.

- Sólo quería decirte que te amo…

- Ah… yo también a ti…

- Más te vale.

- Lo mismo digo.

OoooO

_**And we can build this thing together, **_

_Y podemos construir esto juntos, _

_**Stand in stone forever,**_

_Pararnos en roca para siempre,_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**_

_Nada nos detendrá ahora._

_**And if this world runs out of lovers,**_

_Y si a este mundo se le acaban los amantes, _

_**We'll still have each other.**_

_Nosotros aún nos tenemos el uno al otro._

_**Nothing's gonna stop us, **_

_Nada nos detendrá, _

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**_

_Nada nos detendrá ahora._

OoooO

Harry le tomó la mano y arriba de la banda de matrimonio estaba el famoso anillo, una de las cosas que mediante teorías de ellos había afirmado todo el milagro de Harry. Las piedras estaban igual que ese día que él las había comprado. Con un pulgar las acarició y sonrió, recordando tantas cosas.

Miró a un lado de la cocina y la muralla tenía una mezcla de pintura, muy parecida a la del apartamento que todavía conservaban en Londres para cuando Lily fuera más grande. Habían decido hacer una segunda guerra de pintura en la casa.

Y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que he pensado?

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó ella acariciándole el cuello.

- Tenemos la casa en el campo, estamos casados, tenemos una niña y viene otro en camino…

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Sólo nos faltan los otros seis para completar el sueño…

- ¡Harry! –dijo ella riendo.

El también rió y le dio un corto beso.

- No… me conformó con uno más…

- Eso es más entendible.

Harry le sonrió.

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que me has dado. Por haberme ayudado a cumplir todos mis sueños. En un punto de mi vida… o más bien muerte… nunca creí que llegaría aquí, y nuestro amor lo hizo posible… gracias.

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó fuerte para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Acercando su boca a su oído le susurró con voz trémula.

- Y gracias a ti, amor… no se que haría sin ti otra vez. Y ahora sabemos que juntos podemos lograr lo que sea.

- Como siempre ha sido.

- Exactamente.

Y ayudándola a ponerse de pie para acercarse al salón volvieron con su familia. Riendo y compartiendo con el resto, y agradeciendo a Dios por la oportunidad y el regalo que le había entregado. Uno de los regalos más hermosos que pudieron haberle dado.

Regresar a ella.

Regresar a Lily.

Regresar a su vida.

Y para ser completamente feliz.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gusto?_

_A mi sí, incluso mientras lo escribía ideas para un par más de epílogos se me ocurrieron. Por ejemplo cuando Lily en verdad comprendiera todo el enredo de familia que tiene o como la gente reaccionaría a ella en Hogwarts. Si alguna vez los escribo los subiré aquí mismo, así que no dejen en el olvido la historia. _

_Encuentro interesante las historias de familias que no son comunes y corrientes, completamente perfectas, porque si nos ponemos a pensar, ninguna lo es, o todos somos un poco disfuncionales o siempre existen secretos previos ¿No?_

_Por eso, y por ciertas experiencias propias, creo que se me podrían ocurrir para una especie de conjunto de epílogos con Lily siendo ya adolescente. Sería interesante. Comenten en los review si a ustedes les gustaría, ahí me decidiré si me lanzo._

_Y bueno… como ven esta historia nunca termina siendo como primero lo deseo. Empezó one-shot, se convirtió en fic de varios capítulos y ahora se me ocurren más continuaciones._

_Soy una escritora impredecible._

_Pero me gustaría creer que al menos buena. _

_¿Sí?_

_LOL_

_Ya, los dejo. Y pongo una frase que puse en otro de mis fics._

"_Los reviews son como oxígeno para el escritor"_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Doble LOL_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes. Y a los que leen "Olimpiadas Mágicas", disfruten. Ah, y en cuanto a "Tres miradas, Una historia", tendrá final, lo prometo. No será largo el fic, pero tendrá._

_Y les pido que con un poco de paciencia me visiten en mi segunda era, que pronto vendrá. Para más detalles, pueden visitar mi perfil._

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
